a 21st century love story
by kalexgurl
Summary: ok this is fanfic inspired in the fascinating concept of myspace,at least the beginning but from now on its just a ss story.
1. friend request

**Hi people it took me a long while to decide to write a fanfic but it seems that once you get started you cant stop is like you get addicted to the reviews lol, anyway here it is a new story, this is a weird concept so let me know what you think, but I am impressed by how many people have a myspace and how it connects people from all over the world, so I decided to do a fanfic about it!**

**By the way this is a SS story**

Summer Roberts was 16 years old and even though she was pretty and kind of popular, still she was probable one of the most insecure persons alive, its not that she didn't have any self esteem because she loved to be herself, but there was this constant fear she carried around and that was that she Would never find someone to love her exactly by who she was, someone that Would love all her flaws as much as her virtues.

But there is always hope, and well she's only 16

_hope is not lost just not yet found_

Right know she's focused on getting trough the day, sure she has fun now and then and she has good friends but somehow she just feels like something is missing, like the life she's living right know it wasn't meant for her, she dreams on growing up and have the life she's always dreamed of even though it isn't very clear in her heart she knows she's at the wrong place.

That's why she doesn't mop around, that's why instead of lamenting because she isn't happy she tries to do something about it, she doesn't know how is gonna happen or when for that matter but she believes in destiny and she knows for sure that her life is gonna change.

Summers POV

Ok so you just read most of my miserable story, that's pretty much it, ok ok is not that bad I do go out and have fun sometimes that's why I keep going but just because I'm trying to make the best out of this hell, and well living in California is literally living in hell, not only because of the heat but to have around you only this hypocrite shallow people that always looks perfect is not the ideal place for me.

But is not like I have a choice right know I have to stay here but hopefully in two years i´m going away to college to new York city, man I just cant wait to be there, so many people that are completely different, no one judges, no one cares and you just meet real people not wanna be´s.

I´m just waiting for it because I know that when it finally comes is gonna be great, someway or another…. But right now is getting late and I have school tomorrow, it sucks I know but I have to go trough high school to make it to collage.

And with that summer closed her laptop, she had gone to bed already but remember she had to check her profile, man thank god for the internet, seriously it was easier to meet nice people trough it.

She never paid much attention to it, she had only because when she had nothing to do, her homepage seemed like a good way to spend her time.

But the last two weeks she had become very popular, she got a lot of visits and it felt nice to have someone aside from the California people to talk to, even if it was online, actually somehow she felt more comfortable talking with people online, somehow when you don't have the person in front of you is easier for you to be honest because you know they aren't going to judge you and if they do, well you don't have to find out is not like you can see it.

Tonight she had a new friend request from some guy, she assumed, she didn't even paid attention to it; he wasn't online so she just added him to her friend list and didn't even looked at his profile, she could do it tomorrow.

**This is just the prologue but tell me what you think!**


	2. getting to know you

**DICLAIMER: I forgot to mention last chapter but come one, raise your hand who seriously thinks I own the oc or myspace….. none see.**

**so i wasnt planing on updating until next week but i´m feeling pretty happy right know and your reviews had a lot to do with that so here you go,**** this seemed to get a good response I just hope this goes in the pleasant direction, also some people mentioned that it had never been done before and well even if it sucks I'll take satisfaction on being original.**

-----------------------------------------------

Marissa was done getting ready and all she had to do was wait for summer like she always did but just when she was about to sit on the couch summer arrived

Marissa: whoa you're early

Summer: yeah…, mmh didn't notice

Marissa: you fell off the bed or something

Summer: come on lets go or we're gonna be late

Marissa: that wouldn't be something new

Summer: ha-ha very funny

And with that the got in summers car and drove all the way to harbor

When they arrived holly and all her clan were waiting at the lunch tables like everyday and after everyone expressed how odd it was for summer and Marissa to be early the preceded to criticize every single person they saw.

Like every other day summer just sat there and tried to ignore them as much as possible and rolled her eyes at Marissa every now and then who was just sitting there as well, its not like they could do any other thing, sure holly and the girls were nice to hang out to and if you wanted to have fun they were the perfect people to hang out with but sometimes, man, sometimes summer wonder why she even talked to them but is not like there was someone worth talking to besides Marissa, everybody was just like holly.

So she just sat there until she couldn't take it anymore and excused herself to the bathroom and as always Marissa followed her.

Summer: I swear they keep getting worse

Marissa: I know, Marissa knew how summer felt about them because she was in the same position except that Marissa didn't take it as seriously as summer did.

Summer: isn't there any topic of conversation besides what is people wearing

Marissa: we do this everyday summer, you know the answer, and you also know that as much as we don't want to hang out with them there's no one else, is better to have them on our side than against us.

Summer: whatever, I seriously don't care I just talk to them because of you

Marissa: I know.

That day after school summer drove Marissa home

Marissa: thanks sum

Summer: you don't have to thank me I drive you everyday

Marissa: I know but I meant thank you for everything

Summer: that's random

Marissa: I just wish I could be as confident as you are but the truth is that I'm so scared about what would people think of me that I hang out with them.

Summer instantly knew who she was referring to and just listened

Marissa: its like, look at you, you know who you are and what you want and I just go on with the flow, if it wasn't for you I would probably be trashing people along with them.

Summer: you know that is not true, I get it, is easy to fall in the wanna be circle but you'll se just two years and we'll be in New York surrounded by real people.

Summer by this point had a smile on her face the one she only had when she was dreaming about her future, the one who made Marissa smile as well.

Marissa: living the now summer, she said as she got off the car, only summer knew how to avoid dramatic Marissa, but as much fun it sounded to dream about the future summer did it way too much and Marissa was worried that maybe it wasn't going to be the way she picture it so she just decide not to dream as much as summer.

Summer just put the volume of her music up and started singing along as she drove away.

--------------------------------------

Later that day she decided to get online, it was about 8 pm and it was the perfect time to socialize for a while in myspace.

She got in and noticed she had some friend request, some comments and a new message, first she accepted the friend requests then she proceed to read and answer the comments and finally she got to the message.

She saw it was from the guy she accepted yesterday and opened the message.

_Hi, thanks for accepting me, your profile is really cool and you seem like someone I would like to know so I hope we can be friends._

She was going to answer of course but first she had to see his profile so she did and it was pretty god, kind of different but different is good, then she went straight to the pics, because she wanted to get a hold of who he was and what better way to do it than looking at his pics.

Summers POV

i saw them and well what can I say i didn't minded at all having him as a friend, he was really cute and there was one where he was smiling I'm telling you the cutest dimples I've ever seen and guess what, like it could get any better he was from new York.

sometimes summer really hated myspace because yes it allowed her to know people from all over the world and it gave her something to do when she was bore or didn't feel like going out, but at the same time it made her curse life because she was stuck in hell with all this shallow plastic "people" and couldn't find but a real friend when she met all this great people but they lived in different places, some even in different continents.

Yeah its not fair but well maybe someday she could met some of them… right know she could at least talk to them online, so she proceed to respond his massage.

_Hi, mm thanks for the add, and I saw your profile, you seem pretty cool too and I would love to be your friend just one thing, not that I mind but why did you added me?_

she send it and when she went back to her profile she had more comments so she answer them and again when she came back she saw new massages so she opened it.

_Oh well I added you because I kind of just got here so I don't know many people and I had nothing to do so I was browsing people and your pic appeared I saw you were from California and that got my attention because my parents used to live there (long island) but when I was borne we moved to new York.__Also you are really beautiful I hope its okay._

When summer read that she blushed and got exited

_Well first off thanks for calling me beautiful, and yeah its okay I was just curious because it seems that in two weeks I've become very popular, seriously two weeks ago I had like 50 friends and rarely talked to them but now I have like 200 hundred, no that I'm complaining, I get like at least one friend request per day and a few comments and messages._

_Its crazy but you just gotta love myspace, also how come you don't know anyone if you have lived there since you were born?_

Seth read the massage and couldn't help but smile he choose well when he added her.

_I actually didn't know about myspace until a few weeks ago and I just created mine like a week ago but yeah its pretty cool, see we are talking here like we'll know each other for a long time, about people sending you a lot of stuff its not hard to believe it because you're really beautiful so it must be just guys who were astonished by your pics like me…. Yes I moved there when I was born but I wasn't raised here, my parents moved from long island because, no offense, but they thought it wasn't the best place for me to grow up, they say there isn't real people out there and they didn't wanted me to be shallow but you seem more than okay and you're from (what part of California?), anyway we moved to new York because my nana,(my fathers mother) she lives here but she doesn't have a good relationship with my mom so we ended up moving back again when I was like two years old I think, we moved to Berkeley because that's were my parents met and lived there for a while and they though Berkeley was a good place.__Now I'm back at New York because my parents think it is a good place to live, maybe a little dangerous but with all the different people and cultures they though it would make us good._

Summer read this and couldn't believe it, he had lived really close to her for 14 years and she had to meet him just when he moved, I'm telling you it's not fair, she also noticed he had call her beautiful again but decide not to mention it just smiled.

_I am from new port beach and let me tell you, you parents are smart people, so from what I've seen you are an only child right? They're right there's no real people out here just a bunch of wanna be´s, I just can't wait to get out of here…. I've been to Berkeley and even though is in California as well it is completely different that new port and long island… but I cant believe we met online just when you moved and you lived here for what 14 years._

Seth

_Yeah I know, life's weird but at least we got to meet each other, well not really meet but you know, maybe one day we'll meet each other for real, like I said life's pretty weird._

_Mm no I have a brother, his name is Ryan and he's 16 as well, he doesn't have a myspace yet because he's very anty technology but I'll get him to make one and when he does I'll give it to you._

Summer:

_Yeah that would be good, I mean if he doesn't mind I would love to meet him, hey listen I hate to do this but I've got to go…. Maybe we can talk tomorrow or something._

Seth

_Ok yeah is getting late, well I'll see you tomorrow, good night._

Summer read the last massage and closed the laptop, she was kind of tired and she had a test tomorrow, ugh just thinking about school made her feel sick, not because of going to school but because of the people she went to school with, at least having those kind of conversations online and being able to maintain hope that there was nice people in this world that she hopefully would meet one day, made it all bearable.

**ok so as you see I haven't showed the nick names they have I just wrote Seth and summer because I have no idea what to write, most people when they use aim in a fanfic or something put as their nicknames, for Seth, something about Capitan oats or emo music, and for summer something about princess sparkles but since I been breaking my head and I cant figure it out I decide to made this a little didactic so please help me decide, tell me what should be each nickname, other kind of suggestions are welcomed too.**


	3. the beginning of the end

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I want to pretend... Sadly they aren't mine.**

**Hiya people! So I've decided that I will post a chapter per week on Wednesdays because is my favorite day, so yeah unless I get hit by a car and I'm unable to write because I'm in a coma I'll try not to fail.**

**Now I got little help with the nicknames so I'm sorry if they suck to **_adf41254_**, you're right about guys and their nicknames so i took your advice about the last name, and also summer isa pretty i agree so yeah.. Now if anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears.**

**Oh yeah I got a lot of trouble with fanfiction last time I posted and I had a really hard time with reviews, when I wanted to answer it would tell me that only the author could do it and I was like "what the f#$k" I'm the author, so anyway sorry if I didn't answer someone.**

------------------------------

After summer got to bed, even thought it had been a simple conversation she couldn't help but to have a good feeling about it, but she decided not to over think about it, being myspace chances were that she wouldn't talk to him again for moths plus she was really tired so she closed her eyes and felled in a peaceful sleep.

The next day summer arrived at Marissa's house at the time she always did

Marissa: we're back to the being late thing

Summer: we're not gonna be late we're gonna be on time, do you want any extra time with holly and her plastic gang?

Marissa: yeah late is better, she said as she climbed in the car

Summer: it's not late! Summer said as she drove away, it was the same conversation as every day.

The day had gone pretty light, summer had been in a good mood like she usually was and Marissa, well Marissa was Marissa, complaining all day about something, or telling summer the latest drama , there wasn't a day in Marissa's cooper life when she didn't have something to tell summer, other than that it had been quiet.

Summer got home and went straight to bed, who knows why but she was still very tired.

She had fallen asleep and had been dreaming for a while until her cell phone started ringing, for what she thought was the first time, somehow she managed to grab the phone from her nightstand without opening her eyes but she did hit her hand first.

Owing in pain she finally answered it

Marissa: finally, god sum it usually takes 2 missed calls for you to answer now there must be like 5, Marissa went on knowing summer had just woken up

Summer: this better be good or you're finding a new ride to school, summer blurted still with her eyes closed and rubbing her hand.

Marissa: aha, get ready I'll pick you up in 30 minutes and with that she hung up.

Summer groaned but still using all her will power she got out of her bed and to her bathroom to splash water in her face.

30 minutes later Marissa walked in the Roberts residence and straight to summers room

Marissa: hey ready to go, she asked as she saw summer coming out of the bathroom

Summer: mmh, summer tried to mumble something that resembled an okay and nodded her head; Marissa just smiled and linked her arm with summers guiding her downstairs and to the car.

Summer got in the car and waited for Marissa to get in as well then she asked

Summer: where are we going?

Marissa: we are going to the movies, don't you remember we made plans last week to go see pirates of the Caribbean, death mans chest?

Summer: really?

Marissa: god summer sometimes I think you don't forget your head somewhere just because its glued to your body!

Summer just rolled her eyes because she was still waking up, man afternoon sleeps where a bi#ch, summer made a mental note not to do it again, and also because Marissa was right actually.

Summer: man that movie rocks, summer said for like the thousand time in 3 hours as they walked out of the movie theater.

Marissa: yeah it's really cool, Marissa. Even though really liked the movie wasn't half as exited as summer was.

Summer: are you kidding me? Cool? It was fu$ing awesome! Summer said a little too loud and people stared at her, she just blushed smiled shyly.

Marissa didn't even flick, she was used to loudly, talkative extreme exited summer, especially after they went to a good movie, and seriously nothing got her this exited.

Marissa: calm down sum

Summer: sorry

-------------------------------

After discussing the whole ride back home about how great, funny and awesome the movie was, and how cute, funny and awesome Johnny deep was, and how in love summer was with Capitan jack sparrow and how exiting it was that Elizabeth liked jack and lots more how's that Marissa couldn't remember but she didn't need too because she was sure tomorrow summer would repeat the exact same conversation, and then the day after that and probably the whole week, Marissa dropped summer home around 8, saying she had to meet her mom, summer knew she was just running away from another "how's" round of the movie, summer couldn't blame her, sure it could be a little….ok very annoying when summer got exited, she wouldn't stop talking and she could go on and on for hours about the same thing specially if it was a movie, but she couldn't help it either and she loved it, too bad Marissa had to put up with it.

Summer made it to her room and out of habit the first thing she did was turn on her computer, while the machine was getting done she took of her top and walked into her bathroom to get the makeup off of her face and wash it, the she came out again and the computer was done, she opened her mail and noticed she had some friend request from myspace, she proceed to get changed and then she laid on her stomach in her bed with her laptop in front of her.

After summer had accepted all of her friend requests and was about to get out of myspace she saw she had a new message

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Hi girl, how are you besides beautiful…P**_

Summers pov

Is he going to call me beautiful every time, not that I mind but… come on!

_**summer lover**_

_**hi, ha-ha thanks, I'm great what about you? **_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Just great too, so how was your day, anything exiting you wanna share with me**_

Summers pov

Will it be too much to talk about it again…… well he asked so….

_**Summer lover**_

_**Well know that you ask... I went to the movies today with a friend and we saw pirates of the Caribbean: death mans chest, have you seen it is pretty awesome.**_

Summer tried to keep it cool not start writing like an idiot about how good it was but turns out Seth liked the movie too!

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Oh yeah I saw It like a week ago with my brother, yeah it's a great movie, so funny even though I really liked the first one this one is way better.**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Totally, I know! This one is way funnier I couldn't stop laughing**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Me too, but the shocking is that Ryan was laughing and to accomplish that you have to be hilarious so yeah great movie!**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Ryan? I guess he's your brother**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Oh yeah, that's him Ryan Atwood**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Oh by the way what's your name? ha-ha can you believe it, we're chatting like tow old friends and I don't even know your name**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Yeah that's the magic of myspace I've been told.. It's Seth and yours?**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Summer, so anything YOU wanna share with me?**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Well my life isn't to thrilling so there's not much to tell**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**oh come on you live in new York how can there be anything to tell **_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Well one would think that but once you´re here the novelty of being "new York" blows of pretty fast after a week or two.**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Really I've always thought it would be pretty cool to live there, with all the people from different places and stuff**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Well yeah it is but since we just moved and are just getting settle, plus I only know my brother and he's not that social, I haven't noticed any difference form back home yet, maybe it'll get better.**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Probably but if you take my advice, make it better, dude you are in New York come on!**_

_**It can get as good as you make it!**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Yeah I know and I plan on having a blast, especially since mom and dad were left behind for a few months but it's kind of hard when you have no one to have fun with.**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Really, so you are in new York by yourselves?... I'm sure you'll meet someone, I would like to have you as my friend so I doubt you'll find someone plus is new York people doesn't really judge at least not as much.**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**That's what I thought! But I don't know I've always been the dork emo geek **_

_**Summer lover **_

_**Welcome to the club pal, I am summer the quiet nice girl who is too nerdy to hang out with holly and the plastic gang.(holly is this shallow, actually another shallow girl from school)**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**I really doubt you can be teased with that, come on you are the fitting stereotype of a cool hot party girl, I on the other hand I'm totally the fitting stereotype of a dork,**_

_**No offense but I think that's how highchool logic works.**_

_**Summer lover**_

_**Non taken and yeah even though stereotypes are bullshit that's really how people think I do like to party and everything but i am way different from most of the girls I hang out with, for them the most crucial thing is what to wear to school and the worst thing is when you don't know what to wear even when you closet is the size of a room and full, the worst mistake, to use something twice.**_

_**©oh€n-bo¡**_

_**Ha-ha , so why do you hang out with them then?**_

oh no he did not go there...

**By this point summer knew better than to get comfortable it seemed like this was going to take a while, but she didn't mind at all, she has sleep in the afternoon and a good conversation like this one was worth being late tomorrow.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Ok you got me this is a filling chapter I didn't have anything wrote and I didn't wanted to keep people waiting(if there is any) any longer so I wrote this last night, anyway I tried to start the conexion I cut it here because I have to sleep and it would be too long to put the whole conversation, so it will continue next chapter.**

**Now tell me how much I suck!**

_Oh yeah pr_


	4. falling in love

**DISCLAIMER: bla bla bla not mine.**

**Ok so heres the next one… or the second part of the last one, whatever just enjoy and leave a thought.**

**i´m not so happy with this one but yeah it should tell you more about what changes about the show, the last one had a good response i hope you like this one too.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**By the way _nonamekelly _suggested me to get a beta, because of my grammar mistakes from which I apologize but see I'm Mexican which means my first language is Spanish and even though I do my best at English sometimes its nor enough, the thing is that I'm stupid and I don't know how the whole beta thing works so if anyone would like to help, it will be truly appreciated by me and the readers who have to struggle to understand what I try to say ).**

Summer lover

You don't really wanna go there, it'll take hours

©oh€n bo¡

But the thing is I do, plus I have no rush

Summer lover

Mmm ok but if I annoy you just say it

©oh€n bo¡

Will you start already …..)

Summer lover

Ha-ha sorry, ok well lets put it this way, is not like there's any other kind of people here, they're all the same, you either are with them or against them.

©oh€n bo¡

So you're afraid of them making fun of you if you don't hang out with them?

I'm not judging it's just that I've been there and even if you don't care it can be pretty annoying.

Summer lover

No no is not like that, I really don't care what they think about me, and even though I hang out with them they talk about me I know it but…. Its just complicated, living here is already a hell as it is, if I didn't hang out with them I wouldn't go out, I wouldn't party and I don't know if I would be able to get trough every week if that happened..

Lets say that during the week I just sit with them at lunch and stuff but really I only talk to Marissa (my best friend, ok scratch that my only real friend) and on the weekend at parties, once I've had one or two drinks I'm able to forget what kind of people they really are and enjoy the benefits that brings being in popular in high school.

©oh€n bo¡

I know what you mean believe me, if that works for you that's all that matters… just one thing, Is it that bad out there? You sure make it sound like living hell?

Summer lover

Ha-ha so I've been told, but no it's not so bad, I'll tell you a secret, sometimes when I'm laughing and having fun, probably at night in the beach in my mind runs the thought California not so bad, but it's just not the place for me, at least not right know anyway, you know what I mean?

©oh€n bo¡

I think I do, back at Berkeley It was really cool I cant possibly complain, my parents are awesome, I had this great girlfriend whom with I had a lot of thins in common, we where like this perfect couple and stuff, but somehow I've always felt like something's missing yet I have no idea what.

Summer lover

Yes! That's exactly it! So yeah that's why I don't really like it here, I just feel my life is not suppose to be here, like I'm here but my life is out there waiting for me somewhere.

©oh€n bo¡

Man I wonder how is it possible to feel such connection (as I'm feeling right now) over a computer monitor being so away?

Summer lover

I've been asking myself that same question for about five minutes now

©oh€n bo¡

So I'm not crazy for feeling extremely happy that I bumped with your profile.

Summer lover

I would say yes but that would make me crazy too so no you're good.

©oh€n bo¡

Ha-ha thanks, so aside from being trapped in the California hell what else is there to know about you?

Summer lover

Well what do you mean?

©oh€n bo¡

Like, what do you wanna do with your life?

Summer lover

First off, find it ha-ha, I guess that means that the top of my priorities is to move, actually that's all I think about, in my mind after moving everything is going to work out on its on, I just hope it happens that way.

©oh€n bo¡

I really hope so too, I'm kind of in the same situation except that I think I'm already were I should be I just have to find my life know, ha-ha that sounds so stupid if you think about it but somehow it makes sense.

Summer lover

Yeah, so what do you exactly do around there, if you have nothing to do?

©oh€n bo¡

Well the past year I've been really into reading, right know is what I do most because even though I have Ryan, he's not much help, see he left this girlfriend behind and he's a little crushed by that, plus his problems he had with his mom and such.

Summer lover

Really! so you're into reading, that's cool, I don't read that much because I get distracted by other things but I try to keep up with at least 2 books a year or so….. Wait isn't his mom your mom?

©oh€n bo¡

That's good, I've read like 50 books last year because I'm telling you I had nothing else to do! But It's good, you can learn a lot from books…… mmm not really, Ryan is adopted, my dad knew him trough work and he came to stay with us for a while but then we became friends and somehow he ended up being part of my family.

Summer lover

Oh ook, really your parents sound like good people, if it's okay to ask what does you father does for a living?

©oh€n bo¡

You can ask whatever you want, he's a lawyer and he used to be a public one so when Ryan got to jail for stealing a car my dad was his public defense and then he came out but he had a lot of family trouble so my dad helped him, he sounds like a really bad boy or whatever but the truth is that Ryan is one of the nicest people out there.

Summer lover

I have no doubt about it, most of the times, what it seems like, is completely different from what it really is. So your dad is a lawyer, what does your mom do?

©oh€n bo¡

Yeah, it happens a lot,

My mom…She…… she's tried to explain it to me so many times but I always fall asleep so I wouldn't know, she works for he dad's company but that's as far as my knowledge goes, that's why they haven't moved, see my grandpa died and my mom is selling the company so she had to stayed there working some thing's out.

Summer lover

I´m sorry about your grandpa

©oh€n bo¡

Thanks, so what do your parents do for a living?

Summer lover

Well my dad, he uh is a plastic surgeon, and my mom I have no idea what she does.

©oh€n bo¡

Really I suppose he must have a lot of work, you know California, for what I've heard and what you've told me, its shallow paradise, I assume everyone has plastic surgery.

And you're in the same situation as me! (About your mom)

Summer lover

Yeah he's always working, and no, I don't know what my mother does because I haven't seen her since I was 13

After Seth read this he was kind of speechless, he could tell she was sad or something, that she didn't like to talk about it, how he could tell, it will always be a mystery but somehow, even though when communicating with someone via mail or im you don't see the face or hear the voice, you can almost always tell the intention of their words.

©oh€n bo¡

I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge, it's not my place.

Summer lover

No no, its okay I didn't mean to be rude.

©oh€n bo¡

No its okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand, no matter how natural it feels to talk to you the truth is we don't know each other.

Summer lover

thanks, is not that I don't wanna talk about it, there's just not much to tell, you're right is weird to trust someone who's basically a stranger but is only weirder that it doesn't feel like you're a stranger, but you trusted me with your brother story so its only fair if I share.

Is weird isn't it, I mean how can you trust someone you haven't even seen in person, sure you have the pictures but that's nothing, you don't know what their voice sounds like, you know basically nothing about them… yet it doesn't feel that way at all, it feels so damn natural, but hell, if one doesn't like to talk about ones problems is because you know deep down no one really cares, we all go trough difficult things and no one really likes to feel vulnerable, but summer was already over the fact that her mom left her and that her dad as much as he loved her, some part of him left along with her mother, well she wasn't really over it, but she had learn to live with it, sometimes that's just the way it is, some families aren't meant to stick together, some times just because you are blood relative doesn't mean you are family.

©oh€n bo¡

Yeah I know, but you don't have to tell me just because I told you.

Summer lover

Well then I'll tell you because I want to, see my mom left when I was 13 and I haven't heard of her since then, why she left I have no idea and I don't really care all I know is that she's gone…. My dad, he's great, he really is and I love him and I don't blame him I know he's doing his best but, when my mom left, she took a big part of him along, and well it was just me and a very small part of my dad, but we did good under the circumstances.

©oh€n bo¡

Well I don't know your dad but for what i´ve seen he's done hell of a job raisin you P

Hey by the way you never told me, what was that you wanted to study?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok I know I keep doing this but here's the deal, truly they only speak for like two days but its suppose to feel like more that's why I keep cutting the conversation so there can be more chapters, now I already have the whole conversation in my head, but we all talk through myspace so if anyone would like to add something I don't know, just tell me whats on your mind right now, good or bad I can take it.**


	5. sethummer

**DISCLAIMER:** **oh yes its all mine that why i am posting it here.**

**hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, its always a pleasure to read it, specially to **parks586, **i really dont know what it is like for other people but its surreal for me to hear they love my story or something like that, seriously first time it happened i almost peed and still, so thanks for making me have to change my clothes haha.**

_

* * *

Summer lover_

_I was actually avoiding the subject if you didn't notice_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Yeah I noticed but I'm pretty persuasive so, as an advice just because I really like you, if I were you I would answer me once and for all because knowing me I wont stop until either you tell me or get sick of me and erase me from your friends list, now we don't want that do we?_

_Summer lover_

_Lol, I guess not, well is just that, most ´people laugh at it, or just pretend they believe me but deep down they think I will change my mind before I even turn 17._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_I promise I wont laugh, hey and even if I do you wont know, plus we have this sharing thing going on…lets not ruin it, I'll tell you what, if you tell me I will tell you, deal?_

_Summer lover_

_Mmm ok, well just keep in mind I'm not trying to make an impression or anything ok….. the truth is that first when I was around mm lets say 13 or so I wanted to have my own magazine and I had a lot of ideas but then something happened and i just let that dream slip to the back of my head and forgot about it, then when my mom left I started to just hang out in my room, I became pretty lonely and only watched TV, like somehow I forgot that my life sucked at least while I dreamed I was one of the characters, or something like that, the point is that TV, movies and actors started to have a big effect on my life and they helped me a lot, its like most of who I am today I got it from a screen… so I realized how big of an impact a public figure can have, they did nothing really special but yet somehow they managed to make my life less suckier and even acceptable so I decided I wanted to do that for a kid that maybe one day would feel as lonely as I feel and acting became my new passion I even got involved with it around school… and I still feel that way about it but then a few weeks ago, the whole magazine idea came back to my head and I was like, maybe I don't have to choose maybe I can possibly do both because well is all the same thing and the same media, why settle for one thing, back at the days, people used to be a package of knowledge, like they were philosophers, astrologists, physics, mathematics… so yeah right know I think I'm going for magazine journalism and then one day maybe if its meant to be… acting will come along, how many actors are out there who end up being actors when they actually are doctors or engineers, hell even ex convicts._

Pretty big for someone who didn't want to talk about the subject right?

Yeah well sometimes it's good to think someone actually cares and you enjoy telling your story…. But still you cant get everything out just at once, see summer mentioned that when her having a magazine dream was forgotten was because but she failed to mention what was that something, well that something was when her mom left, but there's no need to open up completely and be vulnerable and sad with other people no matter how much they like you or how much they may think they care, truth is we all suffer, we all cry but that's just the way it is, you cant wallow, you have to get up and keep going, and if movies and TV shows can do anything for us is give us a break, when you feel like you cant take it anymore, when its all too much to handle and you need a break, and we all do trust me, watching someone else's life, being worst or better that ones life, you get hope, either because you realize things could be worst or because you dream on having and end like the one in the movie thinking that maybe all you are going through may be worth it on the end , or just because you took all those problems out of your head at least for the hour the TV show lasted, and it may have even made you laugh, either way, even though we don't notice, every time you get in a movie theater you come out of it different, something of you changed and most times for good.

_©oh€n bo¡_

_That's awesome, I mean its good that you have already your ideals it makes you life easier, at least you know to what direction go on, just one question, like what do you plan on doing, you know how do you plan on helping?_

_Summer lover_

_Well its just a whole package, I would really like to do some humanitarian work, like when I have money, you know kind of like Angelina jolie, man she is a beautiful lady and if I ever get to be half of what she is, I would think I did good._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Just when I think I can't be more amazed by you, bang! You shut my mouth, most people dream on making money but to spend it not to give it away._

_Summer lover_

_Well I don't ask for much, just as long as I have money for my own house, clothes, food and maybe some to have fun I'm good, but hunger and people with low recourses don't need as much help as our society do so I'm really into that as well._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Yeah, it's pretty sad nowadays how wrong some things can be_

_Summer lover_

_Tell me about it, I have to deal with it everyday_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_So this magazine of yours, how is it suppose to be_

_Summer lover_

_Well the concept would be like a entertainment media news magazine but not just any other gossip magazine, I want a magazine that can tell more than gossip, a magazine that can somehow make you a better person, you know one learns way much more from what one sees that from what one is told, so this magazines spend so much time showing the mistakes famous people makes but just a few take the time to show all the good that people can have and with showing that they can set a good example and even if it doesn't seem like that, it could make a huge difference._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Mm that's an interesting idea, and how much influence famous people can have, I've never really thought about it until now but yeah you're right, I really hope you can make this dream truth because the way things been going, this society needs a lot of help, but aren't you worried about people not reading your magazine, not really accepting the new concept, I mean if people buys gossip magazines is because they like them._

_Summer lover_

_See that's were I think you are wrong, of course I am worried about the reaction people may have but I rather think that if people reads such crap sometimes, its because they got nothing better to read, like when I buy a magazine I don't really buy it because of the brand or anything I buy a magazine when I see they have something about the famous people I like, so I guess it's a matter of giving them what they want but the way you want to, you know what I'm saying?_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Yeah, I really do and I seriously hope everything to work out for you_

_Summer lover_

_Thanks, so it's your turn, bring it on_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Ok well, you know how you said all that about how wrong our society can be?_

_Well I wanna be a lawyer_

_Summer lover_

_Oh like your dad?_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Well yeah but not just because he is, I mean yes but also because I wanna make a difference too, its required to, and I've seen how my dad struggles to get things right because there's a lot of people who takes advantage and get away laughing at laws, while people who do nothing wrong end up all screwed up._

_Summer lover_

_Yeah that's true, it's so unfair but most people are afraid to go there, I'm just glad you and your dad care for all that injustice we see everyday._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_You and I, we can change the world ha-ha, or at least we seem to think we can_

_Summer lover_

_Lol I know we probably wont even graduate and here we are planning how were gonna become tomorrow heroes._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Well a man can dream cant he? Plus I have fait in us so yeah you'll see we'll make a difference and hey maybe down the road we can even be a team_

_Summer lover_

_Hell yeah! Seth and summer it even has a ring!_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_I'm telling you, its fate, we'll make history, I would revolution politics and you will change the society, we are what this world needs. Ha-ha, man its fun to dream._

_Summer lover_

_Ha-ha yay! We'll be like summereth or sethummer and people will learn from us!_

…_..Totally! But then after the dream you wake up and face reality and that sucks_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Mm I like sethummer better…..i know but its good to dream now and then…sometimes it can give hope, seriously though we should help each other to accomplish our goal.. You know at making a difference, who knows where life can take us._

Summer was reading the last message with a smile on her face and then

Wait….what is he serious like saying that we should meet each other for real, I mean yes but… wow….

**

* * *

I know once again… but don't worry I am running out of conversation so next chapter will probably end this conversation that started two chapters ago, unless you know someone has any idea to make It longer….anyway…do you still like it or I lost it?**


	6. the end of the beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** **i go to bed wishing it was mine and wake up everyday knowing it isnt.**

**ok so the longest conversation ever is finally over, now i had to cut it there eventhough that wasnt the plan because its been a hell of busy week, lots of exams and i am writting a two plays that i need to have done as soon as posible so that my theather teacher can check them... but you dont care about my personal life so the point is, i´m sorry i did my best not to fail but u barely made it. anyway at least the conversation is done i hope you like it, i´ve got a lot going on right know and its not excuse but i am doind my best not to fail you guys, so have that in mind if this chapter isnt the best one.**

**also thank you very much, to every single person that reviews they really mean a lot.**

**to luke: yes i its time to move from the conversation so we are going to, now the time frame will indeed move in a couple of chapters**_

* * *

Summer lover_

_Yeah life's pretty weird, maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to get to know you_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_I really hope it happens that way because, can I tell you a secret? _

_Summer lover_

_I'm listening...or reading but whatever you can tell me_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Ha-ha, just promise you won't freak out, or laugh because it's pretty stupid_

_Summer lover_

_Well I'll do my best but you can't see me anyway so just tell me_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Ok well, I think I really like you_

_Summer lover_

_Well that's a shocker, ha-ha i thought you just had spend the last 5 hours speaking with me just because , wait! What 5 hours already?_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Ha-ha its true its been 5 hour, actually 5 hours and a half and it felt like half an hour...but that's not how I meant it, I know is stupid but I think I like you like you_

Summer read the message and couldn't help but to grin like an idiot, somehow she already knew it, and she felt it too but it was kind of stupid wasn't it? I mean come on, far away and just a couple of hours, but how can you feel when you have such connection with someone, when you find a person who fits the idea you've always been in love with?

_©oh€n bo¡_

_You didn't answer soon like you've been doing it, man i freaked you out, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, just forget what i said please and don't block me! Wow i am a little too pathetic_

_Summer lover_

_Ha-ha, no it's ok, I didn't answer because I was thinking _

_©oh€n bo¡_

_Thinking I'm a weirdo, and now the great kind of relationship we've been having is ruined..._

_Summer lover_

_Ha-ha you can be a little paranoid, hasn't anyone told you that?_

_No our kind of relationship as you like to put it is not ruined, and what i was thinking was that i feel the same way, which makes me feel pretty stupid and the fact that I'm telling you makes it even more embarrassing I mean how the hell do you explain it?_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_God i just wish i was closer to you, you're funny, you're gorgeous, you're smart, you're so cool, you're just perfect...that's how I can explain it._

No he did no just said that, noooo why, why does he has to be so sweet, why do he has to be so far and why the hell am i smiling?

_Summer lover_

_I think you may be over reacting a little don't you think, plus the last thing I want to be perceived as is perfect, I am not perfect, I am as far as perfect as I am from you and I love it.( the not being perfect thing, not the being far from you thing because that I hate)_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_No I am not, you're all a guy could ask for, and what you just said makes you even more perfect... you're not the only one hating that (_

_Summer lover_

_Yeah it sucks so bad_

_©oh€n bo¡_

_But you'll see one day we'll met each other i promise, I don't know where or how but we will, seriously i really like you but putting that aside you seem to be such a wonderful person that i would like to have a nice face to face talk._

_Summer lover_

_I hope it really happens, i really like you too, but being realistic i at least would like to have the chance of hearing your voice, plus your family sounds really cool and i wouldn't mind knowing them too._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_So its settled then, one day it will be like that, as for right know we have myspace so that's something, listen girl i really don't wanna but i have to go, its really late or early depends on how you look at it._

_Summer lover_

_Yeah i had to go since like a lot of hours ago but i refused too, now i will only have like 2 hours of sleep and I'm gonna be totally late tomorrow but that's not new...anyway I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice sleep, see ya._

_©oh€n bo¡_

_I sure will... you'll be on my dreams beautiful, good night._

Summer logged out and went to bed just to find herself unable to sleep, she wasn't sleepy, she was way to exited and happy to sleep so she just lay there in the dark thinking over the longest conversation she just had, it was so interesting she didn't notice the time, it was so nice that she forgot they didn't know each other, it was through myspace and that kind of sucked because that's all she could get, he said they would meet one day but who knows, right know it was just to good to see the flaws.

* * *

**for those of you that may not see the purpose of the story dont worry in the next couple of chapters at the most we´ll know the plot.**


	7. reality is finally better

**DISCLAIMER: if it was mine all you would see on the show would be seth and summer, marissa wouldnt have died in the third season, she would have died in the first episode of the first season along with everybody else except seth and summer, lol.**

**thanks for all the awesome reviews i got, i´m glad you like it, i hope you like this too and the direction it is going.**

* * *

The next day summer woke up feeling extremely happy, surprisingly she had no trouble waking up, and even though she knew she was being stupid she couldn't help but to remember a quote she had heard and really made sense for her right know.

"_you know you are in love when you cant fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams" Dr.seuss_

Ok maybe she wasn't in love with him but she did was in love with the idea, plus every girl has a right to be in love with love and almost every single person no matter the gender, is.

But too much was too much and summer decided to get a shower because the sooner she was ready the sooner she could go tell her story to Marissa, it was weird but she hadn't mentioned anything to her, like up to last night he was just another kid from myspace and now he was the kid from myspace, then she realized she didn't even remembered his name, she remembered Cohen but that wasn't his name, which made her think even more, how can you be so exited abut someone you don't even know the name, but then again she didn't knew his voice or his face for that matter, sure she had seen the pictures, really good pictures but it wasn't the same, although she did had save them in her computer and passed them to her cell to show them to Marissa, summer realized she had taken to much time thinking when she felt the cold water run down her naked body, so she decided to step out and get ready for school.

* * *

It took her half the time it usually did to get ready and then she got online to check the messages she had gotten from him, she was sure he mentioned his name in one of them, finally after a lot of struggling she was able to get the name, it was Seth, but it had taken a lot of time and now she would be late, something was up because it wouldn't show her his messages just the older ones, she would have to restart the explorer and she was able to see them just once, but she thought it was probably some server problem from myspace it happened a lot since it had a lot of people and right now not only was she late but also she was too grateful with tom for creating myspace to be mad at him.

Summer speeded out in her car as fast as it would take her, she was sure she had never been this exited and in such a hurry to get to school, but this only gave her hope, right know she wanted to believe everything was possible.

* * *

She got to school just in time for her first period, but not early enough to catch Marissa before it, great! Now she had to wait until lunch to tell her, and who knows why that sounded really bad right now. In other situation summer would be laughing at herself, hell she made fun of those kinds of girls that get exited over anything, that just because a dude smiles at them, they were flying but here she was and her situation was much much worse! He couldn't smile at her, he could smile but not at her, now she kind of got all the girls she had grown up with...kind of.

* * *

As soon as lunch time arrived summer literally run out of class and down the hall to get Marissa, it looked a little...ok ok very pathetic but right now summer really didn't care, she just had to tell someone, because the sooner she spoke it, it would become somehow real and she still wasn't sure if she was dreaming.

Finally she got to find Marissa and they were now engrossed in a conversation with a huge grin in both faces, did i said conversation? Oh sorry my bad, i meant monologue of summer.

summer was smiling because telling her story was like living it all over again and every time she said something she couldn't believe it, and Marissa was smiling because summer was so exited it was cute rather than pathetic, she looked like a little kid in Christmas morning who just opened his gift and found just what he wanted.

Marissa: so he lives in New York?

Summer: yeah why?

Marissa: i don't know it just seems funny that the guy of your dreams is from your dream place.

Summer: yeah it is kind of funny i hadn't thought of that!

Marissa: well he is kind of cute, Marissa said as she held summers phone.

Summer: yeah but that's not it, he is really cool and i really enjoy talking to him, it's like i could talk to him!

Marissa just eyed her funny

Summer: I'm sorry i know I'm not making any sense but i am just so exited and i can't believe it, it's so stupid but it feels so good.

Marissa: its okay sum, you just got to give me his myspace because I've got to meet this famous Cohen.

Summer: urg I've got to mean him too!

Marissa: well he said you would, he even made plans on how to take over the world with you, sethummer, i like the sound of it, Marissa said with a grin on her face, on that in any other circumstance would have made summer rolled her eyes at Marissa but since she was just so lost in her own world all she could do was grin back.

Summer: that's what i said

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, summer thinking god knows what, obviously something related to this Seth Cohen guy, probably how the would name their babies, and Marissa just happy to see summer so happy, and just hopping she could actually meet him sometime

* * *

After discussing the topic with Marissa for the rest of the day summer got home with all the intention of login in but then found out she couldn't, myspace wouldn't let her in, what the hell?

A few try's and a lot of screams later she called Marissa and made her check to see if it was the server or her computer, turns out Marissa couldn't do it either, then she checked with a bunch of other people and after two hours she got to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to log in today, so very frustrated she went to bed finding comfort in the thought that the sooner she went to sleep the sooner it would be Friday and the sooner she would be able to talk to him, but if she would have known better she wouldn't want to wake up tomorrow.

* * *

**kind of short i know...ok ok very short but it i finally made it out of myspace yay! so what do you think?**


	8. a memory to hold on to

**DISCLAIMER: yes I'm Josh** **Schwartz** **and i already finished writing the fourth season and since it's the last one i´m writing this instead because i refuse to accept the oc is over! Just kidding... i hope, it can't be over i don't know what i would do!**

**Howdy! Here we go again, now I was thinking this whole story goes around through myspace so i assume you all have one? My point is, feel free to leave yours and I'll be happy to check it out, now you can always find mine at my homepage but I'm not sure you care.. Anyway thanks for the reviews... at least one story seems to be going good, now just ****_spiffykay _****mentioned what i thought everyone would, she asked me why or suggested me why didn't i show Seth's perspective and i will just not now, right know we need to see how summer feels because in most ss stories is Seth's side the one we mostly see, and don't get me wrong i love that, I'd like to think a guy can really love a girl like that but its summers time to show her feelings, Seth will come after, don't worry.**

**_parks586_**** a big loving kiss for you, you always make my day!**

**And _luke _I'd like to take the fact that you couldnt read the course of the story as a good sign... lets just hope you still like it :p

* * *

**

Today summer had been in a completely different mood than yesterday and even though summer was known for having mood swings still it was a little odd.

Marissa: so what killed you romantic mood, oh wait it was cheesy

Summer just shot her a look, which Marissa got as a sign of "no jokes or you won't be laughing"

Marissa: ok ok sorry but seriously what's wrong

Summer: well if you must know my romance has been frustrated by server problems at myspace

Marissa: right i forgot, so weren't you able to log in at all?

Summer: no, not yesterday at all nor this morning

Marissa: well, its not like you can never speak to him again, maybe later you'll able to and if not well we do have a party tonight and there's always tomorrow

Summer: i know, I'm not so sure i wanna go out tonight

Marissa: well to bad it's not a matter of choice, you my lady need to get that Mr. Cohen out of your head ok, now i have to go because i have class.

And with that she left summer alone contemplating what she just said, and after a few seconds of silence she said to herself

Summer: if only i could.

* * *

summers pov. 

Why is it sometimes that nothing works out, those days when everything seems to be so bad that it couldn't possibly get worst, those times when you really wish you never woke up and all you want to do its get back into bed and close you eyes and sleep because when you're sleeping times fly and tomorrow comes sooner.

But no, there you go, stupid myspace makes you the happiest person alive just to make you miserable the next day, ok maybe it isn't tom's fault but someone needs to be blame right know, stupid thing why wont it let me in, ugh i cant log in and i want and i don't want to go out but i can and i have to.

* * *

After a lot of listening to summers complains and after a whole lot mote of begging Marissa convinced summer to join her at some party at holly's beach house, summer was a little sad because she hadn't been able to log in but most of all she was scared and confused, i mean why the hell did she felt like that, it was just a guy she just met but the thing was he wasn't and even thought she knew she would speak to him sooner or later still she couldn't help but to wish she was in her room in front of her laptop smiling because he just called her beautiful for the thousand time in two hours, then she signed and gave another long sip to her drink. 

Marissa had dragged her out but as soon as possible summer had disappeared to the beach, man sometimes she hated California so much but then, those night in the beach when its all dark and no one is around made it all bearable.

And like she always did when she was up there alone with a drink or a smoke in hand, she thought, about everything and nothing really, but right know no matter how stupid she felt, she couldn't stop thinking about this guy that just a couple of days ago was out of her life but now, now somehow he seemed to have a big part on it, and who knows why but the fact that she hadn't talked to him yesterday nor today made her more anxious, hell summer Roberts was exited with a boy, she was hoping deep down that she could eventually know him, maybe it was stupid, maybe it was overreacted but it didn't changed the way she felt, it wasn't just any silly feeling, she felt a real connection with him, and if she felt that way just by looking at what he wrote she could only imagine what it would be like if she actually met him... then she made an unspoken promise to herself, not matter how or when but she would eventually meet him, even if it was just to keep her promise, if you find someone who makes you feel that special and you have such connection with, you shouldn't give up on it.

* * *

The weekend passed by and since Marissa had to go away with her mom for some" family quality time" as she liked to put it, well summer was left alone, since the party on Friday Marissa hadn't heard of summer but she assumed today she would hear and hear and hear about her weekend in front of the computer talking to this Cohen guy, the had probably already set a date and had the top 5 options for kid names, summer would over to new York after high school and they would live out of campus sharing an apartment... And before she could go any further she spotted summer getting out of her car, she was just in time and didn't seem so happy. 

Marissa: hey sum, you should have gotten here a little early so that i could tell you how my mom almost... almost was nice during the weekend and you could tell me all about your guy, how did he proposed and...

Summer: yeah about that... I'll tell you later i have to go to class

And with that she disappeared leaving an intrigued Marissa, but well she had class too, guess she could wait to hear it.

* * *

Summer made her way out of class just whishing the day could be over and made her way to where she thought Marissa would be and just like always there she was. 

Marissa: so you seem happy... Marissa said after a few seconds of silence and waited patiently for a death glare or some threatening comment from summer, maybe she'll roll her eyes?... but no, nothing came, and after a longer silence finally she groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Marissa: that bad huh?

Summer: you have no idea

Marissa: what happened?

Summer: shit happened

Marissa: ooooh kkkk

Summer: i just lost it ok

Marissa: lost what?

Summer: his myspace, him, either way its gone and i can't talk to him i don't know how.

Marissa: what do you mean its gone

Summer: i mean i wasn't able to log in not Thursday, not Friday, not even on freaking Saturday and then finally on Sunday i could but i really wish i didn't because it was gone!

Marissa: just like that?

Summer: yeah, his comments were gone, so were his messages and his profile, i spend all day browsing and searching for his myspace and nothing!

Marissa: I'm sorry sum that just sucks!

Summer: i know, you should see me when i first saw it, i wanted to cry so bad

Marissa: i can't believe its all gone

summer: why did i had to meet him in the first place if this was going to happen?

Summer said it more to herself than to Marissa and Marissa sat there thinking that maybe it wasn't just a crush with a picture maybe she did liked him, she never got the chance to talk to the guy but knowing summer, he must had been really special because summer is not the kind of girl that falls for any guy, there must be something about him, then she heard summers voice again.

Summer: i just hate it you know, i mean i know its stupid, that i only talked to him a couple of times and that i didn't even really know him but still, seriously Marissa you know me and this doesn't happen to me with every dude, as a matter of fact it had never happend to me.

Marissa: i know... she said quietly allowing summer to continue

Summer: and i just... its even funny, the first time i talked to him it was just like whatever but then i spend 5 freaking hours talking to him and i didn't even noticed, and he was so sweet, i mean he wasn't only really cute but he was totally in love with me, he kept calling me beautiful and saying all these sweet things to me, but not in a forced way, it sounded genuine, and i really enjoyed talking to him like i never could with a guy... or anyone besides you for that matter, and he had all this ideals like mines and i just ... urg i just fell in love with the idea of it, i don't know what i was specting but i did and i cant understand why?

If i just talked to him for technically one day why does it feel like way more and like the best conversation I've ever had... After that summer took a big breath realizing she needed to and just stayed quiet thinking along with Marissa all she had just said, it was like both were realizing at the same time how much it mattered.

Marissa: sum i don't know what to say, maybe his account got deleted... it happens, maybe he will create a new one and add you... or maybe i don't know...you still got his pic´s right?

Summer looked a little confused but answer anyway: yeah why

Marissa: well maybe you can find him one day, who knows, it does sound a little stupid I'm not gonna lie but i know you, this doesn't happen to you, if it was me we could both agree I'm just seeing what i wanna see but you... if you say you had a connection with him its because it was there and maybe it wont go away.

Summer seemed to think about it for a second and then nodded

Summer: yeah, i guess what else can i do... its gone anyway

Marissa: come on cheer up, lifes pretty weird, it takes a lot of unnespected turns, plus we just have two years left of highschool and where are we goign after we graduate?

Summer: new York

Marissa: and where does he live?

Summer: new York

Marissa: see maybe this isn't so over after all... Summer just smiled at Marissa who was trying to cheer her up but couldn't help but think that all she was left with was a sad feeling and a great memory to cherish but maybe that was all.

Damn life!... And damn tom!

**

* * *

I had to add tom I'm sorry i just find it hilarious how some people hate him or talk about him as if they knew him... the truth is as annoying as he may be sometimes... he's the myspace god lol, that sounds so sick but i swear I'm not addicted! **

**Ok so probably half of you think its stupid or completely non real but just ****remember we live in a estrange world and that "The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense." - Tom Clancy, and the other half probably hates me but worry do not! haha, we all know they are gonna end up together since we see a ss story, well most of them anyway, the interesting part is not the destination but the ride, I'm not saying they will see each other just like that and be happily ever after but the will meet... eventually, I actually don't really know how, i have an idea but all planed i only have it until the next couple of chapter so any suggestion or feedback is welcomed i like to know what you think and if theres anything i can do to improve it i´m all ears, now please tell me what you think and feel free to leave your myspace if you want to.**


	9. the boy´s life a few years later

**DISCLAIMER: turns out that no matter how bad you wish something, sometimes it just doesn't happen... so still it isn't mine.**

**So i just realized something, telling you i was going to update a chapter by week was the stupidest thing i ever and i apologize because i wont be able to keep it that way any longer, I've got school on my back and life's getting in the way, i will like to preserve myself young and stress isn't helping, i will try to post periodically but not one chapter by week anymore.**

**Also **crazy-oc-obsessed-one **suggested me not to write the name and then the dialogue, but instead just write the dialogue, and i know it can be annoying to write it the way i do but i do it for you, because sometimes it isn't clear enough, so i am asking you which do you prefer, which do you think its better?**

**By the way I've been having so much trouble with fanfiction. I have to check everyday to see the new updates because the alert mail isn't working and then it wont tell me if i get a review so i assume that if by some reason someone answered a review or send me a personal message i didn't get, hell you probably didn't get my answer to your review. I just wanted you to know its not my faul.**

**Ok just one final thing, if any of you is interested in magazine journalism and would like to get involved in a project, contact me. ok i am oficially over, now you can read.**

* * *

He walked out of his office after telling his secretary he was going out for lunch that in case anyone called they could leave a message and that only if it was urgent she should contact him, today he was picking up his brother who had moved out of new York after high school and back to California, turns out sandy and Kirsten decided not to sell the Newport group and instead they chose to keep it, but he, he chose to stay in new York and as much as he always said it has been because of school only his brother knew there was a hidden reason.

After arriving to the airport he was expecting only to see his brother but there he stood along with his parents.

Seth: Ryan hey man... whoa you guys came from vacation or what? he said as he saw them.

Ryan: hey man... actually when they found out I was moving back here the thought they could join

Seth was speachless his family was moving to New York

Seth: seriously? He said as he received a hug from each of them

Sandy: yeah we wanted to keep it a surprise

Seth: well I'm surprised

Kirsten: since you wouldn't move back to California the three of us moved back to you

Seth: yeah right, Ryan is only moving because he got a better job opportunity here and you, well you must feel old and lonely

Kirsten: hey! We are not lonely and I am certainly not old!

The four of them couldn't help but laugh, only at times like this one realizes how much one misses family.

* * *

Seth: I can't believe you are all moving back and we are all in the same building!

Seth said as they walked trough the place that would work as home for his parents, it was a penthouse and it was awesome, it was in the eight floor of an amazing building and it had this great view, the funniest thing it was just 3 floors up from Seth's and Ryan's new apartment, when Ryan had called Seth and told him he wanted to move back to new York, Seth suggested they could move in together, that way it would be easier for both and less lonely, but then when Ryan told the parents they thought about it and decided to move back as well, both their kids where going to be there and well sandy was kind of tired from the new port group, they had more than enough money, and they only needed to support themselves, plus selling the new port group gave them even more money so they could easily enjoy the money they had made during their lives and enjoy their family as well, with all said and done, they talked to Ryan and since Seth was busy with his job, Ryan said he'll take care of finding a new apartment and then he saw there was the penthouse available and sandy and Kirsten loved the idea, it was more of a coincidence than a plan but it worked.

Everything was set up now, there was furniture and all so as soon as they arrived they could rest, Seth had to go back to his office though, he just got out of law school last year and he just started his own business, even though he just started he seemed to be growing fast.

* * *

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan where are the penthouse later that day, waiting for Seth to arrive from the office, so they could go out and have diner.

Kirsten: i didn't know he stayed so late in the office

Ryan: well he's told me he has a lot of work which i guess it's good

Sandy: yeah plus, that's the way it is in the beginning, he's just learning, I'm sure eventually he'll be able to take it slower honey, sandy said trying to ease his wife.

Kirsten: if he needs to work this much right know that he just got started i can only imagine what it will be like once he is settled.

Sandy: i know you're worried and its okay, he'll figure it out, plus before we came he had nothing else to focus on, now he has us and eventually he'll have someone else.

Kirsten: but that's what worries me the most, I just wish he could meet someone with who he'll actually has a second date.

Sandy: that's his personal life honey

Kirsten: the thing is that he doesn't even have a personal life

Ryan: guys i know you are concerned but if Seth hears you he will send you both back to California, you know he doesn't like to discuss his personal life specially his love life... or lack there of.

Kirsten: i just wish there was something we could do

They all sat there silent for a few second until sandy broke it

Sandy: maybe there is, well at least with the work thing because we can't force him to date

Kirsten: how can we help him?

Sandy: well, we just moved back, and even though there's no need for us to work I think being all day here doing nothing can get old pretty fast

Ryan: I'm not following

Kirsten: yeah what's your point honey?

Sandy: i mean i am a lawyer, Seth's a lawyer who just started his own firm and I've got nothing to do and a lot of experience, maybe i can help him for a while you know.

Ryan: oh i get it know, I'm sure he'll like the idea

Kirsten: that's a great idea sandy

Sandy: yeah I'll tell him once he gets here, can you imagine how great it would be to work with him.

Ryan: I'm sure he'll be just as exited as you are.

* * *

Turns out Seth called staying he would have to stay working a little longer so he told them to go out without him, which they refused to do, they insisted they would wait for him, Seth told them that by the time he arrived it would be too late to go out and have diner, so they told him to pick some food on his way and that they would have diner at the penthouse.

And so an hour and a half later at 10:00 pm Seth got home, with some Mexican food, sandy's, Ryan's and his favorite, and some Chinese food, his mother's favorite.

The all had diner and in the living room sitting on the floor while they catch up in everyone life's, after all the last time they were together was about 8 months ago, 4 months after Seth's graduation and just before he started his own business.

They kept talking and laughing for a while, just like the old times and it felt good, there was something about being with the people you love that was so special, specially when they come back to your daily life after a while and you know they've come back to stay, just to this moment Seth realized how much he had missed and how lonely he had been, he just wanted so bad to be with someone, but somehow he never managed to do so, something always happened, and eventhough his parents couldn't compared to that, at least he had something else than someone's problems with laws to think of.

Right before Ryan and Seth decide to head down to their own apartment sandy broke the proposal to Seth, to which he said it'll be a good idea but he wasn't as exited as everyone expected him to be, sandy even thought he wasn't pleased at all with the idea, and even though working with his had, who happened to have a lot of experience Seth could gladly use, there was this constant feeling that his parents and sometimes even Ryan thought he wasn't mature, wise or able enough to manage his own life.

And that sucked!

**There you go, the time frame has officially been moved.**


	10. quitters never win, winners never quit

**DISCLAIMER: not mine**

**I am so sorry it took me a while, I'm not sure how much but i know it was a long while, good thing is, its a long chapter and it tells a lot of summers current life, i think, and also some of the stress is gone, school is soon over so i will have more time and don't worry my other story will soon be updated as well, now i need to know what you think about this one and you know i ´m all ears to suggestions, no one seemed to disagree with writing as script but some did wanted it this way so i changed it, tell me how you like it better**

* * *

"Ok ok let me think give me some time and there will be answers"

"Summer we don't really have that much time"

"i know okay, just give me after breakfast and I'll come up with something"

"Hey i am not trying to put any more pressure on you, this is your magazine, i am just telling you the situation"

"i know annie, and i appreciate it, just tell the other reporters that you don't know anything that i will speak to them as soon as i get back from lunch"

Annie, one of summers reporters and a good friend got out of summers office and made her way to the rest of the crew, everyone was scared because the magazine was having a lot of trouble, they knew from the beginning that it was going to be hard but no one thought this much, first everything seemed to be working, of course they were still new and just getting started but the future seemed ok, but like since two months ago, everything seemed to be going down, every other magazine out there was trying to outsold summers magazine, they even had some legal troubles, some which summer didn't quite understood but still they were there and they were killing summers dream, it had been so bad that summer was so close to giving up and close the small business.

* * *

Summer made her way to a small cafe that was just around the corner to have lunch with Marissa as they usually did."I was wondering when were you going to come" 

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm late I just had this situation"

summer said a little disappointed as she took seat opposite to Marissa in a small table near a window that showed this beautiful sight of a busy new York street, people walking by, most of them in a hurry, but that's to be expected in this place, there were some others though that seemed to be enjoying their walk and summer couldn't help but to feel bad, she used to be like that, whenever she dreamed about coming to new York she pictures herself as one of those people that were in a hurry as well but also one person that still took time to look around and enjoy the view, but since she got out of collage and came to New York to start her business, turns out life had other plans for her, there wasn't time to think let alone enjoy, oh yeah I forgot to mention that they didn't attend collage in **N**ew York, both wanted journalism but Marissa wanted fashion as well so they ended up in London, but they couldn't give up the New York dream, Marissa thought what better place to see all kinds of styles than New York and summer, well summer had her secret reasons that weren't so secret to Marissa, she knew well and as much as summer liked to argue it was because she always had dreamed of **N**ew York as her home, Marissa knew that in the back of her head there was another reason, or should i say hope.

Marissa shook her head knowingly "what happen this time"

"I'm not sure anymore"

Marissa saw that the sparkle that used to be always in summers eyes was gone, all you could see was the lack of sleep and a very sad pair of beautiful eyes.

"Hey it's all gonna work out" she said, concern evident in her tone, and her had on top of summers

"That's the thing; I used to say that to myself I just don't know anymore"

"Summer, you can't give up, this is what you've fighting for, you gotta keep fighting, and you know you can"

"Marissa I've tried, you know I have but it's just getting out of control this thing is eating me alive, look at me, look what I have become"

"believe, I've noticed, i do live with you, and if I didn't I would never see you, you never joke around anymore, you don't laugh, hell you barely talk, plus you look like shi..."

"Ok ok I get your point, gees if you're trying to cheer me up, let me tell you, you suck at it"

Marissa couldn't help but laugh

"My point is that i don't want you to keep doing this to yourself anymore than you do, but i also don't want you to quit, because i know you would never forgive me if i allowed you to"

"But what am I suppose to do, I really can't seem to find the way"

" we'll get through this sum, i promise i just need you to want to get through this, give me back that summer that fights, the one that doesn't take no for an answer"

Summer seemed to think this for a few seconds, she looked out of the window and back to Marissa, what the hell was she thinking, of course she wasn't going to give up, this was her dream, this was her life and she had to keep going it wasn't an option, it was required.

"you know what you're right, what the hell is going on with me, i always joke, i love to laugh, i never shut up, and most certainly i don't quit, that it was going to be hard? i knew that from the start, that other magazines don't like the idea, well bite me, i am gonna make this happen that's why I came here, that's been my goal since forever, it's the thing that always made me kept going, i am not going to walk out now"

During all this speech Marissa had a smirk on her face and she would say hi to every person that was looking at them, she didn't care summer was practically screaming, summer was exited, summer was summer, summer was back!

"Hell yeah" Marissa raised her hand and hi5 with summer

Summer then calmed down and let out a big breath

"Man i haven't feel this good in a while, a very long while"

"i hadn't realize how much i missed your attitude, you were getting bore"

" urgh don't even tell me, but thank god that's over"

"We just gotta figure out where to take it from here"

"What's going to be our next move?" summer said rubbing her chin, deep in thoughts

* * *

"I know i know, look I am as concerned as you are" Annie was trying to calm down the rest of the crew that was just as scared as she was, they saw the end nearing.

"She can't just give up" some reported named josh shouted

"And she wont" everyone turned around to look at a very happy summer

"Thank god" Annie said letting out a breath of relief

"Who do you think I am" summer said as she approached the front, where Annie was standing, and then se turned to look at her team and said

"Quitters never win and winners never quit, we haven't made it this far to quit just know"

The crow cheered and shouted

"now I'm not saying its going to be easy, because its only gonna get harder, that's why i am asking you, who's with me?, i need people that is willing to fight, to have sleepless weeks, we will make the coffee industry rich but we wont give up"

"summer you know we've already been doing that" josh said in a name of all the people

"i know but i can assure this is nothing compared to what we will have to put up with"

"You know I'm in" Annie said, summer looked at her and smiled "i know"

Then she turned to the rest of the people and said" what about you?"

"We've always been here and we're not going anywhere" said josh

"Yeah I'm just glad you are in now too" said Katy

"yeah about that, I'm sorry guys i know i was going down and taking you all with me but I'm over that now, we are so bad that there's no place to go for us but up"

Everyone cheered and applauded

"Now lets get real, we have a lot to do and not so much time, i don't even know where to begin, for now you all know what to do, i want everyone doing their thing, annie and i will deal with publicity, i will look for a lawyer and if anyone has doubts just ask me, i will have a meeting with each of you alone during the week, then we'll do a general meeting to see how we are going to do this but i assure you we are going to do this"

Again everyone cheered "i think that was enough for today, now everyone, lets make this happen"

And with that everyone disappeared to do their job

Summer made her way to her office, Annie following closely behind

"i don't know what made you like this but thank god" she said as she closed the door and summer took a seat in her desk

"Annie this is me, i just needed to be remained of, thank god i have a friend who did it"

"Well i have to thank Marissa then" Annie had gone out a few times with summer and she knew Marissa well

"now lets get to work"

"Ok where do we start?"

"Good question"

* * *

Marissa arrived to her apartment, the one she shared with summer and she couldnt help but to feel just happy, she knew she had to help summer and she started to think the way she could do it, she picked up the phone and dialed a friend number, this girl that was in the fashion industry and that had helped Marissa a lot, she must know a good lawyer Marissa thought, she was older than Marissa, and she had a lot of experience, she had always lived in new york and she new lots of people.

"Marissa, hi, i hadn't hear from you in a while"

"hey Susan, how are you"

" aah you know busy like always"

"i wont be taking much of your i just need a favor"

"Don't worry I'm all yours, what can i do for you?"

"Remember my friend summer?"

"The one with the magazine?"

"yes, well she's having some troubles and she kind of need some legal advice"

"ah yes the moment you become a threat they will kill you"

"do you happen to now about any good lawyer"

"you chose agreat time to call me, i have this friend, she just moved back from california and she called me yesterday, anyway, her husband is a lawyer, a really good one, he hasnt work for a lawyer in years and i think he is retired now but if all your friend needs is advice i´m sure he wont mind"

" great"

"look i will talk to my friend as we hung up and tell her, so she can tell her husband, and arrange a meeting, then I'll call you and tell you when and where"

"Thank you Susan i don't know what i would do without you"

"Yeah i don't know either, I'll call you sweetie" and with that she hung up.

* * *

"ok thank you" summer hung up the phone it had been like 5 hours making calls and trying to find a lawyer but she didnt seemed to find one

"Ugh" she put her head in her hands and let out a groan

The she herd a light knock on the door and looked up to find josh standing there

" hard huh" he said as he made his way to her desk

"you have no idea, i´m trying to find a good lawyer but i cant,"

"you´ll find the right one"

" i hope, i gotta be prepared because this people will try its hard to kill us"

"yeah well the´ve already are"

"what happened now?"

"well everyone thinks we are as good as gone and i just read an article saying how you were to young to even try and that this bussiness eats up pretty faces liek you" he said as he handed her an article, summer gaveit a look before making a ball with it

"huh, well at least they called me pretty"

Josh laughed causing summer to smile

"well everyone thinks we are gone right?"

"Everyone seems to think so, yeah"

"Then we have a better opportunity to plan our come back and rock their world" summer said with a mischievous smile

"i think i see where this is going" josh said matching summers mischievous smile

"We'll show them how well this pretty face can kick some ass" she said and throw the paper ball right into the trash can

"In the hole, yeah baby"

Josh couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he made his way out of her office and back to his.

* * *

"Susan hey what happen"

"Well i just talked to him and he say he would gladly meet with your friend to see if he could help you"

"Awesome, when is he available"

"Well i thought it was better for you to arrange that so i gave him you phone number and he will call you any minute from now"

"Thank you Susan, you rock"

"Honey tell me something i don't know"

"ha-ha, I'll call you soon Susan"

"You better, we have to go out to have lunch some time"

"Count on it, bye" and with that she hung up and waited for the phone to ring again

Then it rang

"Hello, yes hi, thank you for taking your time for this call"

"...yes she's my friend and i don't really know what her problems are but she owns this magazine, she just got started and its harder than she thought it will be, exactly... so she need some legal advice,... when does it work for you?...sure i think Friday works...thank you i will call you to confirm, ...ok thanks again, bye"

* * *

Later that night, and i mean late, summer stumble through the door, causing Marissa to wake up

"Finally you made it"

"What are you doing in the couch?"

"I was waiting for you"

"A well sorry, it's really late but we got a lot of things out of the way today"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah" summer took a seat next to Marissa, she then laid down with her head in Marissa's lap as Marissa started to play with her hair

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired, and to think its going to be like this for a while"

"we knew it wasn't going to be easy, but things will work out"

"yeah,i just need to find a lawyer, gees i called a lot of places but i juts don't find one"

"well luckily for you, i already took care of that"

Summer took her head away and sat down

"Really?"

"Well I talked to Susan and she told me about this guy, he has a lot of experience and even thought he is retired he is willing to meet with us to discuss your problems and see if he can help"

Summer embraced Marissa in a hug

"That's awesome Marissa; i don't know what i would do without you"

"Find some one else to share the rent with?"

Summer ignored her

"so when its the meeting?"

"he suggested lunch on Friday"

"Yeah that works out perfectly that way i have two days to figure out what is exactly my problem"

"Ok I'll call to confirm tomorrow"

That night summer went to be, happy, something that hadn't happen in a while, she was full of hopes, again, but this time she had a good feeling, something was going to be different and boy it was.

**So how do you like this huh?**

**Tell me please**


	11. my game, my way

**DISCLAIMER: please, I hardly own a TV to watch the show.**

**Howdy! Im sorry I coult update any faster but my baby got sick( by baby I mean my computer and by sick I mean broke) and it just got back from the hospital, as soon as she arrived we started to work on this, it isn't what I had in mind, to be honest its kind of a filler chapter to give you a chance to get involved and for me to be able to give you what you want, I always say that I am open to suggestions not because I don't know what to do but because I like to do my best and perhaps Its easier if I know what you guys want, please don't be afraid to tell me anything, don't hold back any idea or alternative situation you may have thought about.**

**Ok now you can read and please review.**

* * *

Ok great...yeah don't worry...i don't really think its that bad, but we'll talk about that on Friday...stop apologizing i just hope i can be of any help... ok bye. 

"so, can you help them" Kirsten Cohen said as she hugged her husband from behind, he stood facing this huge window they had in the living room and it gave this amazing view.

"i don't know, she didn't tell me what her friend problems were, but i think is nothing serious, I've taken a few cases involved in the media and mostly they just try to scare away the competition"

"Well then is probably nothing to worry about"

"Still she did good asking for help, the sooner the better, always"

"yeah"

"i was thinking maybe asking Seth to help me with it, you know he could learn to manage this kind of cases, plus he lives in new york i think he´s gona have a bunch of this"

Sandy said as he turned around and faced his wife, wrapping his arms around her as he did so.

"i think that's a great idea" she said, then leaned and kissed him lightly

"mm I'll go find him right know"

"ok, and bring them up to have dinner" she called after him once he was almost out and she heard some noise she interpreted as "will do" she wasn't quite sure though.

Ryan was watching TV, waiting for Seth so that they could go and have dinner with sandy and Kirsten but he wouldn't come home and it was pass 8:30, it had been the fourth night in a row since they were living together, he tried to argue that it had been a bad luck that once they had moved back he had to stay later but Ryan was sure he was probably coming home sooner that he used too when he lived alone.

Just then to interrupt him from his thoughts a very exhausted looking Seth stumbled into the apartment and then launched himself in the couch adjacent to where Ryan was, he laid there with his eyes closed, Ryan the turned of the TV and adjusted himself so that he was sitting.

"Man what's going on with you?"

Seth opened his eyes as if to make sure it was for him

"Mm nothing I'm just tired why?"

"I'm sorry, I know you don't wanna talk about this but i think we need too"

Seth stared at him having a clue as to what was all this all about but wanted to think he didn't so he tried to ignore, he stood up and took of his tie walking towards his bedroom, getting rid of his clothes on his way.

" Seth don't walk away, I'm trying to talk to you"

Seth didn't answer

"I'm just worried man"

"Well don't be" Seth came back wearing a tee shirt and jeans

"Look this is my job i am just getting started and i don't really have nothing else to focus on right know, i don't say anything to my parents because they would never leave me alone, but you Ryan, you should understand"

"We just want you to have fun"

"and i will, its just that right know i cant, its not my time yet, this has been my life for the past six months and i wont change it because you got here, i am glad you did but this is just the way it has to be for me right know, can you accept that?"

"i don't really have a choice, have i?"

"no"

Before Ryan could go any further they heard a knock on the door, Seth looked at the door, and then he looked back at Ryan as if telling him that the conversation was over and done, then he proceeded to open the door.

"Hey son"

"Hey dad" he said as he moved so his dad could come in

"Mom kicked you out?" Ryan asked, sandy shook his head no and was about to talk when Seth interrupted

"She send you to get us?"

"No, actually I came here to tell you something about work"

"Ok, what about it?"

"I got this call a while ago, this friend of your mom, Susan..."

"Oh yes I remember her, she's really cool"

"Well she has this friend who needs some legal advice and she asked me if i could help"

"So you need help giving advice?" Seth asked a little unsure

"no, the thing is that she is involved in the media, which means she probably doesn't really have any trouble, they are just trying to scare her away but I thought maybe you could come with me and have a chat with her, I think you could really learn how to manage this kind of cases"

"Oh ok, yeah that would be great, when are you meeting her?"

"We agreed lunch on Friday"

"i think that works"

"Great, now let's go your mom must already have diner ready"

"So she did send you to get us"

They began walking towards the elevator when sandy asked

"Why hadn't you gone up already anyway?" he said looking at Ryan, Ryan looked at Seth and he told him with his eyes "don't"

" we where watching TV and didn't notice what time it was" Seth lied not feeling like going trough another discussion about his work, it wasn't like he was a workaholic but when you are alone in such a city like new York, you get used to doing something all day so that when you go home late and tired you get straight to bed instead of thinking how lonely you are, plus he needed to do it because he had a lot of work, he would try to get settle as soon as he could even if it meant being tired for two months so that when he actually met someone to spend his time with he could have free time, it was weird but it made sense to him and he knew not to even bother trying to make his parents or Ryan understand because they wouldn't, they couldn't.

There's something about appearances, people will believe anything that seems okay even if it isn't, it's a matter of stereotypes, which tell you all you have to be, all you have to do and even what you have to think, it doesn't matter if you feel okay with it, all that matters is that it looks okay, it looks normal, but a weird thing is that most of the times it looks okay but it isn't and when it is okay most of the times it doesn't look that way, so of course no one would find it healthy for him to keep himself busy, that he doesn't really have a life out of his work, and why is that because its not _normal_ but then again, could you explain normal to me? What is normal? If you think about it, there isn't really an answer, there isn't such thing as normal, but you have to fit that non existent stereotype, otherwise you are in trouble somehow, why am I telling you all this, because that's what goes through Seth's mind all the time and my wish is for you to understand him because if you manage to do so and only that way you can go through the new phase of this story that its about to begin, we are about to enter a place of complex people, of mixed emotions and confusing feelings, a phase were we can see the human side of beautiful people, and sometimes that's not so beautiful.

But who ever said he didn't have a life out of his work, people thinks he just works, nah not really, he doesn't really go out but he doesn't work that much, sometimes he gets sick of documents and laws and articles and all he wants its to take his mind off, sometimes he thinks, sometimes he reads, others he watches TV and most times he writes, why doesn't he go out?

Because he cant, he has the time, he has the place, he has the money, but he hasn't the desire to do so, you cant force yourself to have fun, it would be like eating when you're not hungry because fun like food it's a need yes but its more of a pleasure, its something to be enjoyed and it cant be done when you don't fee like it, still he does have fun, he just has it his own way, he spends most of his time at the office but does anyone knows he has a psp2 on his office, or has anyone seen the movies collection? No, they all see what they wanna see, and why does he spends all the time at work instead of doing all that stuff at home? Because that would be even worse somehow, at least now he does something productive and he can say that he's trying to focus on the future but if he just went around doing nothing… that would seem even less normal than working hard.

We live in a twisted world and too this point if something Seth has learned is that there's no point in trying to figure it out, you just got to learn the game and manage how to play it your way.

**

* * *

Ok this is kind of whatever, just to make clear Seth's situation, we already saw summers, now like I mention we are about to start the new phase, the real story this was sort of the introduction, so I need ideas, first I was gonna have them meet in this chapter but then I thought nah, not yet, first we need to ask what would people like to see, lets give them a chance to get into the story, so here it is **

**would you like them to meet immediately or do you want some drama?**

**Lets get this over with and start the real thing?**

**what happens after they meet?**

**what do you espect to see when they first see each other?**

**I do have some ideas but perhaps you have better ones, so lets give it a try, youve been warned, now its up to you, the sooner we figure out what to do,the sooner next chapter will be out.**


	12. I know that face,look there goes a fly

**DISCLIMER: i asked santa for it, but i see it kind of difficult, ****so until a miracle happens then I still don't own any of it.**

**hey, here it is your** **Christmas present from me, now it was a little hard from me to start writing but once i did i found it easy, lets just hope you like it, i did but thats just me.**

**anyways using the ****Christmas spirit as an excuse, id like to thank everyone who takes time to read my stories, and for those who are so kind to leave a review even more, especially those who add feedback to it, because it means you analyzed it, so thanks, on the risk of sounding cocky id like to say that from a few chapters behind till this point im starting to feel ive grown as a writer if i can even call myself one because its one thing to write and other thing to be a writer but i do truly feel ive improved, at least in the way i express my thoughts, i feel like i am now capable of portraying what i want, so thanks for bearing with me and USING THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT AS AN EXCUSE AGAIN PLEASE BE SO KIND TO LEAVE A REVIEW I REALLY WANNA NOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM FINALLY SEING EACH OTHER.**

* * *

Friday soon arrived and Seth found himself looking for his dad at some coffee shop, they were supposed to have the meeting with the "magazine girl" as Ryan called her, finally hi located the table and walked over there where his dad was already talking to some lady. 

Sandy didn't noticed Seth because his back was facing him which made summer be the one who saw as he approached the table, she saw him since he walked in, somehow he got her attention, she thought he was cute but she was surprised when he was walking towards her, she looked at him when he stopped in front of the table between her and Mrs. Cohen, well sandy as he wanted to be called, this caused sandy to look up.

"ah son you made it, I was beginning to think you weren't coming", he said as he stood up and let Seth take his previous seat and moving to the next chair.

"Yeah sorry about that I got caught up with something"

"its okay" he said and turned to look at summer "Mrs.…" he was about to say Mrs. Roberts but summer stopped him telling him to call her summer…once again it was only fair if she had to call him sandy.

"Summer, let me introduce you too my son….. Seth this is summer"

Seth shook hands with her as they shared a …lets say interesting stare

"Nice to meet you" said summer in a somewhat shy way

"its my pleasure, I'm sorry I was late" he kept holding her hand although he had stopped shaking it, sandy took notice and few seconds later they did too, summer looked down at their hands breaking the eye contact, Seth's eyes followed her sight and when It landed on his hand still holding hers, he slowly let go.

After a moment sandy cleared his throat

"Ok so here summer and I were about to get into her situation"

"Right that's what we are here for" Seth said a little embarrassed having no idea of what the hell just happened

"Well to be honest I don't really know what's my situation"

"Have you gotten any legal documents" sandy asked

"no not really, at least not that I know of, I got some letters from other magazines and such but I think they are just lousy threats, I don't think its serious mostly because most of them have been send by email and I don't really think some serious legal accusation would be delivered that way.

"I figured it would be like that, I don't really know I would have to look at the documents but I am mostly sure its nothing to worry about, but I got to tell you sometimes, maybe not legal accusations but some legal matters are managed through email but also by mail and a phone call, especially in your business, have you gotten any other contact besides e mail?"

"No, just email"

"Ok, well anyway I would like to see the emails, if that's okay with you"

"Yeah of course just that I have them in the computer at my office, we could go there right know, perhaps tomorrow, I don't know"

"I think it would be better if we saw then right know, so that we can worked on something during the weekend, I assume you want this over as soon as possible"

"Yeah I have other things to focus on right now"

"Ok then its settle we go over there now"

Seth just sat there while his father worked everything out, he stopped listening when she said it had all been through email, it was nothing important, and that face, he wasn't sure if he had seen it before but her factions definitely looked familiar somehow, but he would remember if he had seen a face so beautiful like that before that's why he wasn't listening, he couldn't even take his eyes away from her, well ok that may have been because she was truly beautiful.

* * *

They were on their way to summers office, summer was walking ahead of the trough the building, stopping now and then because someone came to her to tell her something work related, she would give directions and resume walking, Seth was oddly amazed by her and couldn't stop looking at her, something that didn't go unnoticed by sandy, but he choose not to comment and just pretended not to notice. 

They made it to her office finally and she busied herself by starting the computer and getting the information they needed to see, then Sandy's phone ringed and he excused himself outside to answer it.

Silence settled in and summer looked up from what she was doing and looked over at Seth who was standing across the room staring out of the window, then josh came in and summer turned to look at the door, Seth did too after looking at her, he saw her looking at him, somehow it was reflected in the window.

"Summer I got almost everyone latest job here" he said as he handed her the papers,

"Ok thanks I'll check them between today and tomorrow so that we can start getting together and focusing on the covers, we already got enough printed ahead right?"

"Yeah but not that much left, the past couple of months weren't that productive, since you know….."

She interrupted him

"Since I was almost bailing out"

"Well sort of, but don't worry the good thing is you're back and we have time, we have to hurry but we have like 3 issues already done, or almost done"

"ok well we don't have to take the new one out until two weeks from now, I want you to quit anything you may be doing right know and work on that, look trough all we have, what's come new, what goes in there and what stays for future edition, make sure the issue its done like it would be published today, tomorrow we'll check it and see if something changes or it stays that way, we have to start printing next week, on Wednesday the later, we also have to start working on interviews and specials"

"Ok, but who will deal with the rest"

"I'll get Annie on that and I think Katie has been really good don't you think, what do you say if we trust her with actual responsibility"

Josh smiled while he headed to the door

"I think her work and behaviour have been asking for it"

"Awesome, we agree, now please send Annie in"

Josh left summer's office to do as told

"Sorry about that" summer said and Seth figured it was for him, after all there wasn't anyone else in the room besides the two

"Ah that's okay, you have work to do"

"Yeah, actually a lot, it's kind of driving me crazy"

"I can imagine, I just opened my own business and it's pretty hard"

"Totally, if you get distracted just enough it can eat you alive"

"Yeah but I guess that's how it is at the beginning"

"I guess that's the trial, if it doesn't kill you, you should keep on doing it"

Seth wasn't able to stop laugh that followed her statement, which caused her to laugh

Suddenly she spoke again

"Finally I found them"

"The emails?"

"Yeah come over here so you can see them"

he walked behind her desk and leaned down to look at the monitor just close enough to her to make him nervous, she noticed this because she was nervous too, she felt to stupid right now, then she turned around lightly to look at him and she could feel his hot breath on her ear, he looked down at her and before she could say anything Marissa and Annie walked through the door making noise but stopping at the sight, summer turned around and Seth stood straight.

"Hey Marissa, Annie I assume josh send you in?"

"Not really I haven't seen him I just got back from lunch with Marissa, was he suppose to?"

"Yeah I need you to take care of the whole supervising thing temperately, josh has to work on the next month issue"

"Ok, but who will take my job?"

"ah, we thought Katie's good attitude was screaming for trust"

"I can't believe I am being replaced by her, you didn't even liked her at the beginning" she said mocking hurt

Marissa rolled her eyes, Seth just wondered if they even noticed him there because they didn't acted like it and if summer talked this free around every stranger that came to her office, and where the hell was his dad?

Summer went on explaining the situation

"I am not replacing you, you are my assistant, which means I trust you so you are the right person to put on charge if joshy cant, plus we need someone to do your job and the kid has behaved"

"Yeah yeah"

"And I didn't not like it, I just had to make sure she understood the principles of this company which she has proven she does, that's why we are trusting her"

"ok ok back off, gees sum calm down"

Marissa just laughed and even Seth did, which made the three ladies turn to look at him, something he regretted later on when he saw the look, it made him very uncomfortable, summer just smiled at him, something he could live with, it was actually nice, but Marissa was looking all over at him not in a nice way and Annie just looked at him oddly before looking at summer as if asking her to explain who was the stranger in front of who the just a intimate business talk, summer noticed this and backed them off

"Calm down ladies, its okay I trust him"

"Hey weren't you supposed to meet with the lawyer today?"

"I did, actually Seth is one of them"

"You are Seth I assume"

"Yeah" he said shyly

"Wait you said one of them, how many of them you need?"

"oh just one I guess, but he's with his father"

"So is anything to worry about"

"That's what we where looking at but they think it isn't"

Then sandy walked in

"I'm sorry I just got caught in the conversation"

"its okay we were just about to start going trough the documents" summer said smiling at him, sandy noticed the new ladies and summer went on introducing, Seth wonderer why hadn't she introduced him, somehow she seemed to be more comfortable around him that his father

"Sandy this is Marissa and Annie"

"oh Marissa we spoke on the phone right?"

He asked as he shook their hands

"I believe so, he nodded, "then yes, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Ok sum I'm gonna go, good luck and I'll see you at home"

"Ok bye, thanks coop for everything"

Marissa just smiled on her way, and Annie followed her out

"Yeah I'm gonna go to, so should I send Katie in or should I tell her?"

"Just tell her to drop her work, you take over joshys work, take his office too for now, send her in, I'll tell her and then look for her in your office and help her with any doubt"

"Ok, I'll send her in"

Annie left summer with sandy and Seth, summer informed sandy she had founded was she was looking for and asked him to join her behind the desk to have a better look, they

starting going through every letter and they were quite a lot of them, sandy looked at summer.

"So a few letters huh" Summer just shrugged

"What can I say; people in this business don't really like me"

"I can tell that" Seth answered surprised by the amount of people summer managed to piss off; summer rolled her eyes at him and went on "So what should be our next step?"

"Well this is going to take longer than I expected, I'm not sure but it looks like we will have to meet all weekend"

"Ok, if you are willing to take the job I have no problem but what exactly do we have to do"

"Its okay we'll help you" he said and looked at Seth who nodded "it shouldn't be that hard"

"all we have to do is go through every letter, find the motive and accusation, perhaps the threat and answer them all back assuring them without exactly telling them that you have legal supervision, the ones that have accusation we can scare them because they have basically no proof or motive to threaten you" he said and summer nodded

"Unless the have?" sandy looked at summer with an insinuating glare

"no, of course no, at least I don't think so, all I've done its publish my magazine which I am learning pisses some people off, but I don't get why, I can assure you I haven't said anything i shouldn't have or anything that wasn't confirmed and approved by any public figure"

Sandy new he should not believe because after all the business screamed lies but he chose to believe her, he couldn't not do it, she seemed like a good person

"Its okay we believe you", Seth said speaking for the first time in a while "we just have to make sure we know what we are dealing with so we can really help you"

Summer half smiled

"Its ok I get it, I can go through every letter with you, to tell you what I think could have caused every of them"

"I think that's a great idea, I don't know what works better for you, should we start right away, which I would say it's the best option considering we have to do research and lots of things, but whatever works better for you"

"I have no problem with spending all the weekend here, I was going to anyway but I don't know if you would mind, I'm sure you have a family or a girlfriend" she said the last part looking at Seth

"No i don't…no we don't mind"

"I have no problem today, tomorrow I can be here most of the day and on Sunday I'm all yours again, but one of us will be here"

Summer was going to answer but then Katie walked in

"Sorry to interrupt but they told me to stop what I was doing and to come here"

"Ah that's okay Katie come on in"

Sandy took the opportunity to excuse himself and let now his wife that he wouldn't make it home until later.

"Summer…. Am I getting fired" Katie asked slowly

"What no, no"

She let out a breath of relief "oh thank god, I really like working here"

summer smiled "well that's great because you are about to get more involved, see we have a lot of work to do and I just discovered this whole legal thing, it may not be a problem but its gonna take time, so I put josh working in the next month issue and drop the supervising thing, then I made Annie take over getting everything together and I needed someone to do Annie's job and I thought you were the one to help me"

"Ok, thank very much but can I ask why me?"

"I think you have gotten right the idea of this magazine, you have proven me with your written work that I can trust you to establish the limits of reporting and intruding, so I want you to make direct contact with important people as the image of the company"

"Ok, so what does that exactly mean?"

"I know it's new and perhaps hard but it's not as bad as it sounds, and nothing you cant deal with, you are going to be temporary moved to Annie's office, she will look for you there and explain everything detailed, I don't know what's gonna happen, this probably wont be permanently but you are now officially trusted"

Katie smiled knowing how much it took to win summers trust, at least when it came to "portraying the magazine ideals" so of course she was thrilled, so nervous and scared to death but thrilled.

Once Katie was gone Seth just stood there waiting for hid dad to come in slightly amused by the lady in front of him, she seemed like a really nice person and everyone seemed to treat her with love and admiration, the more he studied her the more he convinced himself he had seen here before, but where, where?...

* * *

"Where have I seen him before?" 

"Huh" Marissa answer from her spot in the couch, summer just walked in saying something she didn't quite understood

"Seth, I know I've seen him before, his face is so familiar and so it's his last name"

"Oh, the one on your office?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen him before"

"Well you probably have, perhaps you saw him somewhere without paying attention because you didn't know him"

"Yeah…, I don't know"

"And well his a lawyer maybe that's why his last name its known to you, I heard from Susan that his father was really good"

"Yeah, I'm glad you got them" summer said making her way to her bedroom and taking her coat off in her way

"oh I noticed" Marissa said to herself but summer listened and came back from her room seconds later now dressed in her PJS

"What do you mean?" she said and went to the kitchen that was communicated with the living room, she took from the fridge some chocolate ice cream and two spoons and walked back to the couch and took a seat next to Marissa

"Well you were like really close to him when Annie and I walked in and I know that look, and the smile, come on summer I could totally tell you like him"

"I don't like him I just think I've seen him before"

"Come I know you, just admit it you like him"

"I don't, I may think he's cute but I don't like him"

"He is cute" she said before taking a spoon full of chocolate ice cream to her mouth

"Hes my lawyer"

"So what?"

"So nothing, I don't like him"

"Its not big deal"

"You're right it's not because I don't like him, I just met him"

"Why can't you just accept that you like him, there's nothing wring with that"

"Because I don't, plus I've got a lot of things on my head right now to even think of that, which reminds me I better go to bed because I have to get up early tomorrow"

And with that she stood up and made her way to her room, Marissa just stayed there eating ice cream wondering why summer paid that much attention to her job and so little to her personal life, or lack there of.

* * *

"I'm telling you man I wouldn't forget a face like that" 

"Like what?"

"So beautiful" Seth said as he drop his body into his parents living room couch

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have seen her?"

"No, you should have seen him" sandy said coming from behind

"What about him?" Ryan asked taking a seat as well

"He couldn't stop looking at her, it was very obvious he likes her"

"I don't like her" sandy ignored him and went on

"And I dare to say, I think she liked him too"

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Sure, she couldn't have not noticed, I'm sure she did but she didn't seem to mind"

"Oh you two stop it, I don't like her, I just met her, she's just really beautiful"

The other two didn't seem to buy it but it didn't mattered for Seth, he buy it

"And I've seen her before"

"Well perhaps you have, you live in the same city" sandy said

"I don't think I would have forgotten her face, and her name, its familiar too"

"Maybe because there's a season named like that"

Seth just shot him a look to which he smiled

"Boys dinners ready" Kirsten said from the kitchen

"You know what I have other things to worry about" Seth said and made his way to the

Kitchen, then sandy and Ryan just shared a look and made their way to

"Oh but he likes her" sandy said causing Ryan to laugh.

* * *

**SOOOO?** **whats the final opinion, come on come tell me!**

**i was really nervous about this, i liked it but i dont know what you think, so please tell me**


	13. going back and moving forward

**DISCLAIMER: there goes another year and I still don't any of it**

**Hey I wanted to post for the last time this year, even though in china and perhaps even in Australia its already 2007, anyways time has fly just yesterday the new millennium was approaching and people was freaking out, and now here we are 7 6 years later, lets hope for many more and make next year even better than this one.**

**Please be so kind and let me know what you think, after this chapter I don't know when I'll post again because I've got so many ideas and I I'm not sure where to take it from here, so if you want to share anything with me I am more than willing to listen.**

**Also I apologize for my grammar mistakes, I try my best not to have them but sometimes I just do, lets hope this one doesn't have too many.**

**Aaa huge note, I recommend you to give a quick look at chapters 4 5 and 6 I think because you know sometimes one forgets what's been said.**

Summer woke up that morning earlier than usual since she wanted to make it to her office with time before everyone got there, she needed to be able to at least get something done, since the whole letters thing would take longer than she expected she wouldn't be able to go through all the material she had, damn sometimes she just wanted to stop everything for at least half an hour and close her eyes and rest but at the same time she knew this was the life she loved, she was one of those persons that had to always have something to do, she liked to be busy, because when she wasn't she felt useless, like there was no point on waking up, on getting dress, sometimes on even getting a shower, but whenever she thought about what her life would be like she always imagine something like what she had right now, yet everyday when she went to bed she felt like something was missing, like her life was almost full but there was this tiny space that stopped everything from being great, when she was young and dreamt about going to new York, she imagined her magazine, which she had now, she imagined being busy and tired and stressed, which she had now, but most of all she imagined going home after a busy tired stressed day of work and lay in the couch and watch a movie with someone's arms around her, taking an afternoon of to explore the city holding someone's hand, he stopping by at her office any other day to have lunch, and that was the only thing she didn't have right now, she knew one day she will but still she couldn't stop wishing for that day to come already.

She shook her head to stop thinking about that, there was no point, things come to you when you are ready and when they have to happen and no matter how much you wish them to happen sooner they wont until they have to, somehow it wasn't her time yet, so right now she had to focus on what she had and enjoy it, there's more time than life.

She was almost in the building but decided to make a stop at the starbucks that was just around the corner to get some coffee, it would be a long long day, Seth and sandy wouldn't be there until two hours so she decided to make as much progress as possible since she was already up.

She got in and ordered, there wasn't much people in there but that's to be expected at 7 am and with that cold, Christmas was around the corner and when new York was cold, it was really cold, she was looking around the place, when she suddenly spotted him, what on earth was Seth Cohen doing there at 7 am, she decided to find out and made her way towards him, he didn't notice though because he was very into a book, which book summer couldn't tell because his hand that was holding it wouldn't let her.

"You really don't wanna be late this time" she said and took a seat next to him

"Huh" Seth said confused tearing his eyes from the book

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh well I woke up really early this morning like around 5 am and couldn't sleep, then I went for a jog and went back to my apartment around 6 and showered and at 6:30 am I was ready to go and had nothing to do so I figured I may as well wait here and catch up with my reading"

"Well that's a better explanation than I expected"

He smiled and blushed

"And what are you doing here so early" he said closing the book and giving her his full attention

"Well I woke up early too, surprisingly I went for a jog too, came back got ready and decided I could use some extra time in the office since this whole thing its going to take more time than I expected"

"Really so you like to walk around New York early in the morning, isn't that a little dangerous" he said and took a sip of his coffee

"Ah well, sometimes but I wont stay home just because I'm scared, things happen you know whether you avoid them or not"

"Yeah" he nodded

Just then summer heard her order was done, she looked back at Seth and got up, she walked back to him a few seconds latter holding her coffee.

"So listen I'm headed to the office, there isn't really anyone there so if you wanna come you could keep reading there" she said trying to sound casual but failing miserably

"oh, mm ok, yeah" he said trying to sound casual as well but failing miserably as well, she smiled and walked trough the door, he held It open for her

"Good, because you know it's all lonely and well it could be dangerous" Summer said in a fake attempt to sound scared

"What about the whole things happen whether you avoid them or not" he said as they got out of the place and started walking across the street

"well it doesn't do any harm to be careful" she turned to look at him which prevented from seeing a cab that was driving in front of her, she was about to keep walking when Seth grabbed her by the waist to stop her, she turned around and saw the cab, then Seth whispered in her ear

"Yeah, especially when you are about to cross a street in New York"

"Well that's exactly why I brought you with me"

Seth laughed and shook his head, man she was something

They made it to the building and headed to Summer's office, she got in and turned on the lights before starting her computer, Seth just stood there watching amused as she moved across the room picking up papers and then making some whining face and throwing them away, on of the times she made such a face he couldn't help it and laughed out loud which caused her to look at him.

"Oh wipe that smile out of you're face, you enjoy watching me suffer"

"hey I'm just here to read" he said and lifted his arms in defence, then he took at seat in of the chairs in front of her desk and opened his book, summer smiled despite herself and walked to her computer, she sat down in front of it and began checking her mail, after a while of comfortable silence she looked up from her computer once she was done with her mail and looked at Seth, she smiled at the sight, he was reading something she assumed he didn't like very much because of the face he made, seconds later he chuckled. Summer then wondered what he was reading and looked at the title; it read 1984, George Orwell.

"Hey you're reading 1984"she said somewhat exited which caused Seth to look up

"Um yeah my dad said it was a good book"

"Yeah it's actually one of my favourites, I read it when I was like 16 or something, and it's very good"

"Well it's a good book I give you that, but I'm not sure I like it, it's so sad" he said and put the book down then leaned himself forward resting his elbows on the desk.

"I now what you mean, it happened to me as well, it such a pitiful situation but it makes you appreciate the "freedom" we have now you know, but I love the way its written, its so ironic and it has this greats quotes, George Orwell was a genius"

"Yeah I actually just read one of those, look" he picked up the book and both leaned further into the desk so she could see

Under his finger it read "Liberal: a power worshipper without power"

Summer chuckled as well

"You know its weird because it hurts to read how cold and indifferent they talk about the situation they live in but at the same time that's what makes the book so awesome, I guess you just get used to it" summer said taking a seat again

"Still I don't think I could live that life, I mean what kind of life is that" he said regaining his position as well

"Well but if you were there you would have nothing to compare it with, you would know nothing better"

"True but it would still be awful to be watched and controlled like that"

"Yeah, I actually remember when the whole big brother thing came out; I was so disgusted because in the book its such a scary thing and they made fun of it"

"So you really liked the book then"

"I actually held one of its quotes as a motto for not get intimidated by people in this business"

"Really and what quote is that?"

"If liberty means anything at all, it means the right to tell people what they do not want to hear"

"I can tell you really do that, you know I got to ask, how does such a nice person like you manages to piss off so many people?"

"see its pretty weird, because it all makes it sound like I'm the bad guy, but actually no, I'm just trying to make things better, its just that my way happens to go contrary to everyone else's"

"Mm care to elaborate" Seth said not really getting it

"See through the years I've been reading magazines, which started since I was around 14, all I see its gossip, lies, people pointing out and laughing at other people's mistakes"

"Well that's what the media does" Seth said

"No, it is exactly the desire to change that thinking that made me want to be a journalist" summer said and Seth could see how much she wanted to talk about it, it was actually quite interesting

"So what do you see the media like?"

Summer hesitated for a second because she knew that going there would mean talking about her life and her issues, and mostly her growing up, she wasn't sure if it was okay to tell him all of that, after all she just met him yesterday but then she figured there was nothing wrong in telling him either, and somehow she trusted him and felt like she could tell him, like he wanted to know, so she spoke knowing that for the rest of the morning she would get nothing done.

"well see, when I was growing up I wasn't really comfortable with my life, not that I had a bad life, actually not at all I have nothing to complain about, I always had clothes to wear and food to eat, but it just wasn't the life for me, I cant really explain it"

"I think I may actually know what you mean, once someone said to me that she felt like she was in a situation and it wasn't a bad one but still she felt like her life was somewhere else waiting for her" he said remembering something he hadn't think of in a while.

"Really, that's weird because that's exactly how I used to feel back in California" summer said while her mind travelled back to California and she remember a similar talk she had shared with a secret boy.

Seth heard California and his eyes popped out, he became quiet for a few seconds then he stood up and began pacing in front of her desk, suddenly it all made sense "wait, you are from California, you're name is summer, you have a magazine, and what you just said….." he stopped in front of her "oh my god, you're that girl from my space, you have to be, you're summer lover" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Summer just stood there listening to all he said, she didn't seem to get it and then it hit her, Cohen of course that's why it sounded so familiar and come to think of it now that she remembered he didn't look so different than the pictures she had seen years ago.

Summer stood up too

"well its actually summer Roberts but yeah, oh my god I cant believe it, when I saw you I knew I had seen you before and your last name sounded so familiar, why didn't I think of this before, you're a lawyer and so is your dad, sandy! I knew his name"

They both took their seats back and just sat there in silence letting all sink in

"god that's probably why I felt so comfortable around you, like I could talk to you like I've known you forever, just like the first time" summer said more to herself than to him but he heard.

"Yeah, man this is weird"

"I know, see I always hoped I would actually meet you someday but I just never thought it would happen" she really couldn't believe that the boy she had talked with and almost literally fell in love with so many years ago was really in her office.

"I know, I always wondered if after all you had made it to New York, I can't believe it" he said with a huge smile on his face

"I've got to ask though, what happened, why did your profile just went away like that?, one day I logged in and I couldn't find anything anymore" summer said kind of sad.

"I don't know, I remember that I heard nothing from you for like 3 days, then I started having problems with it and just like that I got deleted, then something happened, I think my nana got sick or something because I remember being really busy and I don't know time passed and I just never got it again" wait, could it be sadness what he heard on her voice, suddenly without thinking he put his hand on top of hers

"Believe me, after we talked I couldn't get you out of my mind, you were all I could think off and after so many years I still think of you, it may be stupid to say this because we just talked for like 3 days, but I always hoped to meet you again because if it felt so good what we had over a computer, I could only imagine what would it be like in person"

He kept his hand on top of hers and his eyes never left hers, summer wanted to speak but it was just all so surreal, just when she was about to speak, she heard a knock on the door, she looked at Seth and then said "come in"

He removed his hand and sat back in his chair, just then Annie walked in

"Hey I heard noises but I wasn't sure you were here already" she looked at summer and then noticed Seth in the room, who waved at her

"Um yeah. I decided to come earlier and try to get some work done"

"oh now that you mention it" she walked towards her and Seth decided to pretend like he was reading, but actually he just didn't really wanted to make eye contact with summer, he still couldn't believe all that had happened, specially him holding her had and telling her that, god were did that come from?

"this is some material that I got yesterday, I already went through it and this…"she said handing summer some papers "are the ones I thought you may want to keep, I checked everything, every single word and I think its safe to say they are good, and this others" she said handing her the other bunch "are the ones that by some detail I don't think you may like, but here they are because I know you like to go through everything"

"Its okay leave it here, I trust you, if you say we can't use it there must be a reasonable reason"

"oh I also have another bunch in my office, or josh's office, anyway those are the ones I think that can be fixed, they got good material, they just need to work on the writing, I don't know if I should tell the authors or should I bring them to you?" Annie said looking at summer

"ah, I would love to be the one to tell them but I cant read them right now and we need as much work done as we can, so take care of that but send me a copy of them I'll still have to read them, I don't think we can this week or the other but we have to sit down with every writer and see they are what we need" summer said massaging her temple remembering just how much work she had.

"Yeah I know, but don't stress yourself out, we have a good rhythm, people know they have to hurry and they understand" Annie smiled at summer reassuring her that she wasn't alone in this.

"Thanks, I know"

"Now I'm gonna go and start with this, people should be here any minute it's almost 8 o'clock"

Annie left

"Its eight o'clock already, god there's so much to do" summer said and held her face in her hands

Seth noticed this and put his hand in her arm

"Hey its okay, you have a good team, people seems to be working at your favour"

Summer looked up and nodded

"I know it's just that sometimes it's just too much" summer whined

"I know, but you have all this people counting on you, you can't give up"

"I know" summer said stubbornly

"You're cute when you act like a child" summer just glared at him

"I'm just saying" Seth held his hands on his defence, summer glared at him for a few more seconds before breaking into a smile, she liked being around him and it felt so comfortable that she forgot she just met him, it felt like she knew him for a long time.

"Just go back to reading and I should begin to work"

Seth smiled and began to read again, but he knew he would have to read again all he had "read" today.

Time went by and after "working" and "reading", sandy arrived, the three of them began going through the letter, sandy had brought his laptop thinking that it would be faster for they to split the documents and have Seth work on the half while sandy deal with the other half and summer would help both, explaining them the situation.

Sandy thought Seth and summer would be all flirty but to his surprise other than some stolen glares and shared smiles, they took the task seriously fully knowing that the sooner it was done the better it was for summer.

Time went by and after many hours and coffee rounds, letters were responded, they laughed, they stood up and stretched, and then back to writing, around 7 or so Seth finished his half and happily closed his computer.

"Ugh I thought I would never end" he said and stood up from his chair and stretched

Sandy looked at the clock and said, "oh good it's already 7 pm, i have to go, I'm sorry summer but we'll finish it tomorrow" he stood up and picked up his stuff

"Its okay we got a good amount done today the rest shouldn't take that long, thank you for your help" she said shacking his hand

"Hey dad, how much did you finished?" Seth asked going to summers computer where his dad had been working

"i think that i got a little over the half, but that will be easily finished tomorrow in like two or three hours" he said as he put on his coat

"Well i was thinking its still early and i could stay and finish it" Seth looked between his dad and summer

"Well yeah if you want that would be a good idea" sandy then directed his attention at summer

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean we've been working on this all day" summer asked Seth

"Nah its okay, i mean it would be better for you if we finished today wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, that would mean i can do other stuff tomorrow"

"Then it's done, I'll stay and finish dad, now go and take mom out to dinner"

"Ok thanks son, summer I'll see you later; it's been a pleasure working with you"

"Oh no, thank you Mr. Cohen, I'll call you during the week" sandy nodded and said good bye finally making it out of the office

By now Seth and summer were alone since on Saturdays they only worked until 3 in the afternoon.

Seth took a seat in front of summers computer, which was behind the desk while summer took a seat next to the computer on the desk, they began going through everything

They would take small rests and since there wasn't much left they would spend a lot of time laughing and flirting.

Finally around 10 they were done, everything was over finally!

"I cant believe we are really done with it" said summer as she stretched

"I know and surprisingly I'm not tired, what I am is hungry though" summer seemed to think for a second

"Well we could order something in? Unless of course you rather go home"

"Uh no, actually I'm not in a hurry and after all I wrote the least you could do is feed me" Seth finished joking and grinned

Summer mirrored his actions and grinned as well "ok then its settled what would you like to have, should we order here or would you like to go to my place, its actually not that far"

Seth was nervous all of the sudden

"Ok yeah that works too."

"Great let me just shut this down and……." She began turning off the computer, then some lights, she picked up some papers and handed some to Seth "we are ready to go now"

"Are you sure, don't you want to take that chair, and perhaps the couch"

Summer rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door

"Well I have to work tomorrow at my house, what do you want me to do?"

"You just suggested your place so i would carry your stuff" Seth said mocking hurt "I feel used"

"well of course i wasn't going to carry all that by myself" summer said as it was the most obvious thing and gave him a duh look as she held the door that lead to the street open for him, but soon it was all replaced by a smile.

They walked making each other laugh, Summer's apartment wasn't far from there, like 5 to 10 minutes walking, but it felt like less, once there they got in and dropped the papers, summer then walked to the kitchen and came back with the phone and some menus of places that had all night service, turns out that in new York if you want take out at 3 am, you could actually get it, so of course at 10 pm there was no problem.

They ate and watched sin city, turns out that even tough summer didn't really read comics, she loved comic based movies, she just kept getting awesome and through the course of the movie she ended really close to Seth, so close I dare to say it could almost count as cuddling.

After sin city was done Seth checked the clock and it read almost two am, he decided it was time to go home, summer was half sleep on his arms and he slowly shook her up.

"Hey, is it done already?" summer asked still asleep

"Yeah and I thought I should go home it's almost two am"

"Wow, it's late" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"Or early depends on how you see it" Seth smiled and stood up, he reached for his coat and put it on

"Are you gonna be ok here alone?" he asked, summer stood up

"Yeah I'll be fine, Marissa won't take much longer"

"Ok, well i really had fun today" Seth said walking to the door with summer following closely behind

"Yeah i did too, thank you for staying with me" summer said

"Look i don't wanna be to forward but, do you think i could possibly see you again some time" he asked carefully, summer smiled and reached for a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote down her number and handed it to him.

"I would love for you to call me" Seth smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered "thanks, I will" before walking out of the apartment, summer closed the door and leaned against it with a gigantic smile on her face.

Seth made it home at 2:30 am because he had such a slow walk, he couldn't stop thinking about this girl, and he still didn't wrap his head around the fact that she was the girl from myspace, what are the odds?

When he arrived Ryan was sleep in the couch with the TV on, he woke up when the door closed.

"What the…… what time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes

"I don't know like 2:30 or something" Seth said and took a seat next to him

"Where were you at 2 am?" Ryan stood up and turn off the TV

"Ah just out with summer" Seth said nonchalantly but with a huge smile on his face as he walked to his room

"wait, magazine girl summer?" ryan followed seth to his bedroom

"yes, summer the one who owns a magazine"

"but I thought you didn't like her" Ryan asked expecting to hear an "I don't"

"Well so did I but things change" Seth made his way towards the bathroom leaving a smiling ryan behind, he shook his head and made his way to his bedroom, once Seth heard him leave, he came out of the bathroom and got into his bed, after a while he drifted off to sleep but the smile never leaving his face.


	14. i have been waiting

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned it we wouldn't all be in pain because its been cancelled.**

**Hello people! I know we are all sad but lets try to be realistic in order to stop the depression, even thought I hoped for at least 5 seasons, there's really nothing we can do except take a deep breath and move on, it wasn't going to be on forever, so lets just be thankful it existed.**

**Now last time I posted the site was working good, but then it happened what so periodically happens, that's right no review alerts, no story alerts, no nothing, still I did answer back each and every review I got, which I am truly thanked for, I reached over 100 reviews!**

**That makes me happy! Thank you very much every single person who reads and reviews, let's see what you think of this one…(hoping that you tell me what you think)**

* * *

The next day, or that day a few hours later actually, summer was sitting at her couch Indian style with her laptop on her lap and a bunch of papers in the centre table, with the TV on, she wasn't even paying attention but now and then she needed some distraction and she didn't liked everything all quiet, since Marissa was out doing something work related and she would be late, it was pretty weird on the fashion world, going out and parting actually counted as business meeting or working, anyway at least she had a blast doing what she loved, loving what she does.

It was around 4 pm or something and summer was almost done, after Seth left around 2 am she wasn't really that sleepy anymore so she decided to start with her work, then she fell sleep at 4 and woke up at 9, since then she hadn't stopped working and was about to finish, surprisingly she wasn't that tired, I guess her body had gotten used to short periods of sleep and stress, anyhow she concentrated on finishing, after she was done she was going through her archives.

Sometimes when she had time she would do some cleaning, it was easy for her to have old old stuff that weren't important anymore, and in her search she came to Seth's pictures from way back when he was 16.

She smiled like an idiot the minute she found them, he looked so cute, and so young, still though he hadn't changed much, his image was just matured and he looked less dorky but still he was really cute, he wasn't really the strong type of guy but that worked for summer, she had always had a thing for slim guys as long as they were toned not scrawny, but that was really the least important thing, of course the fact that he was good looking helped a lot but the attraction she felt towards him was way beyond that.

there was something about that boy back then that made her fall in love with an illusion and there's something about this man right now that wont let her stop smiling, she didn't really wanted to think, because sometimes thinking was bad, so she jumped in the shower with a plan in mind before thinking made her decide against it.

* * *

Seth woke up around 12 at noon the next day, pretty late I know but he had finally fallen asleep around 5 am, his mind was just working way to fast to sleep, he knew he shouldn't really think that much but there was this thing about him that sometimes after he just met someone, his mind would start working and sometimes picturing them later down the road in his life.

and how could he not do that with her!, it meant way too much to find her again, after so much time, he had told her back when the first "met" that one day the would meet, as in really meet and they did, even though back them his hopes were the ones speaking.

but for some reason(lets believe in fate right know because it sounds beautiful) they were reunited again, well actually you cant be reunited when you weren't united once, but anyways, she was in his life, and not only as in his myspace friends list, and the most beautiful thing of all was that even before he knew she was the girl from myspace...the idea he had been in love with for so many years and wouldn't let any other person be enough…before he knew that, he already liked her, he already felt a very strong attraction towards her, and it wasn't physical, well at least not only, because even though she was really and I mean really beautiful, he beauty wasn't at all physical, that was just a tiny very good part, because he saw in her much more than that, and that was the weirdest thing of all, he felt like he knew her, like truly knew her, when he had barely seen her.

He came out of his room and noticed Ryan wasn't there, he then found a note attached to his bedroom door, he took the post it and it read "come up when you wake up"

He didn't even bother to change, he only used to sleep in some comfy pj pants, so he just put on a t-shirt on and he made it to his parent's penthouse.

When he arrived they were just about to have lunch, so he went straight to the food, obviously Ryan had informed the parents about him being at Summer's the day before, because even though his dad was trying to hide it, Seth knew that look and his mom didn't even try to hide her happiness.

"Hey son, we heard you had a long night" sandy said trying to be casual but failing miserably, Seth jus glanced at Ryan and said

"Yeah"

"Was it really that much work for you to arrive home at 2 am?" Kirsten asked

Seth knew they knew all Ryan knew

"Well not we….., ah you know what lets not do this, you know I was at her house, Ryan told you" he said and took a seat in the kitchen counter, they all followed and sat down as well, Seth began to eat bussing his mouth so he couldn't answer the bunch of questions he knew were coming.

Surprisingly they ate in silence, they remained sited though, and Seth could see his mother struggling not to speak, she even asked Ryan about his work.

"Well it's…." He started but couldn't even finish when Kirsten lost it

"Ok I know its none of our business but please Seth, it the first time in so long" Kirsten whined

"Ok….yeah" Ryan said to no one

"Look mom, you make such a big deal out of this, it's not like I love her, gees"

"But you could?" she insisted

"Well…I…ye….I….may…" he couldn't seem to say anything so sandy interrupted

"Honey, he just likes the girl" Kirsten signed

"Oh I can't wait to meet her; there must be something about her if Seth likes her"

"Well she's really nice, and beautiful, truly beautiful, and I think she is funny, I don't really know but she gives me that impression and most of all she seems honest"

"Oh I definitely have to meet her" Kirsten squealed

"You know I'm standing right here"

"Oh kid, you can't blame us, we just want you to be happy" sandy said

"I am happy" Seth defended

"Ok, we believe you; still we are really happy you like summer" sandy said defeated

"And I still have to meet her" Kirsten said and began to stand up

Ryan just sat there with a smile on his face enjoying the scene, Seth glanced at him and them at his mom, god for some weird reason she was truly happy, you could tell, and as much as he would pretend he didn't wanted to talk about it, he kind of wanted but he was afraid it would scare them, since he had only known her for a few days to their eyes.

"Oh what the hell" as soon as he spoke everyone froze and sat back again, they knew he would speak now.

"Remember once I told you about this girl I met at some online page called myspace?"

"Oh I do" Ryan said happily, "you wouldn't shut up about it"

"oh yeah I think I remember you telling me on the phone, "mom, I'm in love" and then explained to me you didn't really knew her but you did at the same time, I thought it was weird" Kirsten said

Sandy still looked confused

"Remember honey I told you about it, when I talked you about coming back to New York"

"Oh right, because you claimed the kids were going crazy because they were lonely"

Sandy laughed

"You even mentioned something about Seth seeing a therapist or something"

"Hey" Seth exclaimed

"Sorry, I was away, and I was concerned, you were in love with a computer what did you expect me to think" Kirsten said and couldn't help laughing

"I was not in love with the computer, I wasn't really in love but I did felt a great connection with this girl"

"Well anyway, what's got this to do with summer?"

"you really don't see where I'm going?" Seth eyed the three of them and it took two seconds for Kirsten to shoot her eyes open and a second later Ryan did.

"Oh my god, really" Kirsten said intrigued

"Seriously man" Ryan asked shocked while Seth just smiled and nodded

"What's going on, we where talking about summer, what does you being in love with a machine has to do with summer?" sandy was confused

"Summer is the computer" Kirsten told her husband, he had always been the slow one

"She's not a computer, she was the girl behind the computer years ago" Seth clarified, he then stood up and walked out of the kitchen and to the living room but not with out speaking on his way out

"So now you know, and I do really really like her, but please leave it alone"

* * *

"Sum? Sum are you home?" Marissa asked as she got in the apartment they both shared

"Over here" Marissa herd her yell from her bedroom, she went there after that, summer was just coming out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around her body and drying her hair with another towel.

"Hey, I just came to pick up my portfolio, I'm going out with this people and they wanna see it, I've got a good feeling about this", she said and walked out to her bedroom, she came back a few seconds later.

"Well that's great coop, good luck" summer said as she walked to her closet

"You're going out?" Marissa asked confused, summer usually stayed in on Sundays, or they would sometimes both go take a walk or something on the afternoon, but it was weird of her to go out alone and at, she glanced at the clock….

"Where are you going at 6 pm?"

"Oh I just thought I'll stop by the Cohen's, see I told I would call him during the week, you know to pay him and everything but…. Summer paused to put on a t-shirt… I think I won't have time, so I might as well do it now"

"Oh so you're done?" Marissa took a seat at Summer's bed

"Yes, we worked on it all Saturday, and then Mr. Cohen had to leave like at seven, and we were going to finish today but Seth knew the sooner it was done the better so he offered to stay and help me finish, there wasn't much left" summer kept passing across the room, getting ready, Marissa just listened and knew there was something going on.

Right away you could tell from Summer's corporal language, but she pretended not to notice and played dumb.

"So, how late did you go to bed?"

"Uh actually around 4 am" summer said shyly

"What!, how much work was it?"

"no, see we stayed at the office until like 9:30 or something, then we where going to order in but I figured it would be more comfortable here, so we came here and watched a movie as well, then he left and I couldn't sleep so stayed up until 4" by this point summer was half done and almost ready to go.

"But I thought you didn't like him" Marissa said acting confused; she was expecting summer to say she didn't but she remained quiet and then just shrugged.

"What else happened yesterday?" Marissa said intrigued

"What do you mean what happened" summer said nonchalantly

"Two days ago you were all, "I don't like him, he's my lawyer, I don't have time for this" all that denial crap and now you just shrugged, spill it girl" Marissa pattered the spot in front of her on the bed said and brought her legs up and sat Indian style.

"Ok" summer came and sat down at the bed in front of Marissa " do you remember a few years ago, when we where 16, remember I told you about this guy I had "met" at myspace?"

Marissa seemed confused but answered anyway "uh yeah, I remember you had your panties all twisted by him"

Summer laughed, and Marissa spoke

"yeah yeah that was funny, a little pathetic but cute, anyway I thought we were talking about this Seth guy?"

"we are" summer shortly answered and stood up making her way out of her room, she counted 10 seconds before she heard Marissa yell "so that's why he looked familiar" and come out of the room

"Really?" she asked incredulously, summer nodded with a big smile on her face

"Wow, I actually remember you telling me that if you ever fell in love it would be with him" Marissa remembered "oh and then when he just disappeared you got so down for like a month"

"Yeah, well Seth Cohen is the cause of that" summer said, still smiling, god it seemed like she couldn't stop

Silence settled for a few seconds before Marissa broke it

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, he figured it out yesterday"

"Did something happen?"

"He asked for my phone number" summer said expecting that said enough

"Cool, wow I can't believe he is the boy from myspace"

"Ah believe me I was there for a while but now, I'm just glad he is" summer smiled wider

"So that's why you're going?" Marissa said giving summer a knowing smile

"Well sort of, I mean no, I do really have to talk to his dad, but I wouldn't mind seeing him" summer said casually

"Um huh, its okay sum, I'm just happy to see you smile, now go get him" she said and pushed summer out of the apartment

"Gees calm down tiger, there's no rush, we just found out"

"oh come on, you've waited enough already" she said and closed the door, summer signed and started walking, it was actually true, she had been waiting without knowing it, that's why no one was ever good enough, or right or him.

* * *

Kirsten and sandy were waiting for the Seth and Ryan to come up so they could go, nothing fancy, some casual family time at some even more casual restaurant.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and thought it was the boys, it was 7 already.

"It was about time" Kirsten answered the door to reveal a young beautiful lady "oh im sorry I thought you were my sons"

Summer smiled "that's okay" she must be Seth's mother, she thought

"Can I help you?" Kirsten asked being polite

"Uh actually yes I think so, does Mr. Cohen live here?"

"That must be my husband, come in and I'll go get him, make yourself comfortable" Kirsten opened the door for summer to come in and went to find sandy

Summer smiled and thanked Kirsten, then her sight wandered around the living room, finally she took a seat in the couch, just then she heard the door open

"I'm telling you man..." Seth stopped the moment he saw summer sitting at his parents couch

"Uh hi" summer nervously said

"Hi" Seth answered back "what are…I mean.."

"Oh I came looking for your dad"

"Is everything okay at work?"

"yeah yeah, everything's fine I just….." she never finished because sandy came in

"summer hi" he approached her and the moment he said summer Kirsten's eyes shout out and she turned to look at Seth, he just nodded

"Hi aren't you gonna introduce us sandy?" Kirsten appeared next to him

"Oh right, well summer this is my wife Kirsten, honey this is summer"

"Nice to meet you" summer extended her hand but Kirsten pulled her in for a hug, once Kirsten allowed summer out of the embrace, sandy proceeded.

"And this is my other son, Ryan" Ryan extended his hand for summer and she shook it

"Nice to meet you Ryan"

"Like wise summer" and she remembered, the names, he had told her about Ryan and his mom and….

"Summer take a seat please" sandy said as everyone else did too.

"thanks, I think I came in a bad moment, you seem like you were going somewhere" she said looking at sandy and Kirsten and finally resting her eyes in Seth's for a brief moment before sandy interrupted

"Oh don't worry, just Sunday casual dinner, there's no rush"

"Actually you should join us sweetie" Kirsten said and summer just looked at Seth

"oh no, I don't mean to intrude I just came back to talk about the help and Seth gave me, I didn't think I could make It any other day of the week, its gonna be a busy week" summer finished to sandy

"First of all you wouldn't be intruding, we are inviting you and second of all, what about it? Is there anything else you need, more letters?" sandy asked

"Thanks but no, I actually came to pay you" she said looking at sandy and Seth and then pulled a check book out of her purse

"Oh nonsense summer"

"What? No"

Sandy and Seth said at the same time

"We helped you" sandy said

"You don't have to…" Seth started but she interrupted

"I know, it's just I wanna thank you for helping me"

"Then come with us to dinner" Kirsten said

"Oh no that's really…"

"You said you wanted to thank us" Sandy told her

"I do"

"Then lets go" Seth said looking at her, everyone stoop up and Ryan spoke for the first time

"You're going anyway, we may as well go now" he smiled

"Oh ok" summer said and stood up, this was really not what she had in mind when she decide to come here.

* * *

"I think my mom wants to date you" Seth sad as they walked towards her apartment.

Dinner had been….way better than he thought it would be, after it was done, he left with summer to walk her to her apartment and to escape his mother's love towards summer.

"Oh come on, she was just being nice" they reached her door

"Well maybe, still she did really liked you"

"Well that's good, it was really scared when we first left their penthouse" they were now standing out of her place

"I know, I thought it would be really awkward" Seth said

"Yeah me too, but there's something about you and your family that just make me feel so comfortable" summer said quietly gazing at his lips "its feels like I've know you…"

"Forever" Seth concluded leaning closer to her face

"Exactly" she let out just before his lips made contact with hers

It was a tender kiss, he kissed her with respect, like he was afraid she wouldn't like it, oh but she liked it

He pulled away and they were staring at each other for a few seconds before she kissed him, but truly kissed him, it was still tender but he didn't seemed so afraid anymore when his hands found their way to her waist, she them brought hers to his face and the kiss deepened.

They stood there, outside of her apartment for a few minutes, the heat coming up with every passing second, but the tenderness never leaving, there was no rush….

Lack of oxygen made them break apart; he rested his forehead against hers

"Wow…" she said

"Yeah" he said out of breath and leaned in again

They broke apart "would you like to come in?" summer breathed out

**

* * *

There you go, so what do you think, too soon?**

**What should happen, should he come in or not yet, maybe he could come in but nothing really happens?**

**Help me out here I really don't know what to do?**


	15. finding the balance

**DISCLAIMER: yeah yeah not mine………any of it…..sad.**

**Ok so here it is, lets pretend I didn't ask you all what to do last chapter and you have no idea what to expect……………………………**

**Done now you can read, I just finished this chapter and I'm rather pleased with it, perhaps it could have been different but right now this works for me, tell me if you liked this approach and just you're general opinion I would love to hear it good or bad**

**Anyways I don't usually include songs unless I listen to the song and say oh my god that's exactly what I had in mind, I don't get inspiration of them, they happen to coincide with my thoughts, sounds lame, I realize that but it happens that way to me,well the exact moment I was finishing this chapter I was listening to some good old song and I had to put it, you should really listen to it, its called aint love a kick in the head by dean martin and frank Sinatra, it's an awesome song in many levels I hope you like it, both the song and the chapter…hey that rhymed! Ok that was too much, I'll stop writing right now.

* * *

**

_Lack of oxygen made them break apart; he rested his forehead against hers_

"_Wow…" she said_

"_Yeah" he said out of breath and leaned in again_

_They broke apart "would you like to come in?" summer breathed out_

"Ok" he weakly nodded, he leaned in and gave her another brief kiss and then she turned around to open her apartment door.

"Marissa won't be here until very very late" she said as she opened her door

"Good" Seth said once he was inside and then thought was it good? What did he mean by that, what was he expecting tonight?

Summer proceeded to turn on the light to busy herself with something, she didn't know what to do know, what to expect, and she didn't wanted to think so turning on the light of the living room seemed like a good option.

The light was on and they were just standing there

"So uh, you wanna sit" summer asked signalling the couch

"Yeah, sure ok" Seth rambled and finally sat in the couch awkwardly, summer sat down next to him, not so close, awkwardly as well

"Do you want something to drink?" she said glad that she had something to break the ice

"Oh no thanks I'm fine" he said and the silence settled in again for a few seconds before summer found another thing to break the ice with

"Do you want to, watch a movie or something?" she asked hoping that would make things better a little less………….awkward

"Uh yeah sure" at least that way they would be actually doing something else than just sit there.

"What do you want to see?" summer asked

"I don't know what do you have?"

"There's the DVD collection next to the TV, I'll go get some popcorns while you choose something"

"Wow first time a women lets me choose a movie!" Seth said

"Well choose good or it will be the only" summer smirked and made her way to the kitchen leaving and also smirking Seth behind.

Summer made it back from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorns and sat in the couch, Seth had already picked although she couldn't see what, he was just putting the disk in the DVD, he put it and went to the couch, he sat down next to summer, a little closer this time, but still keeping space between them, the movie was taking time to start because of all the crap a DVD has inside before the movie, and they just say there until suddenly Seth turned to face her.

"Is this awkward because we kissed?" summer was taken by surprise and opened her mouth to speak but then she found she couldn't so she closed it again.

"I mean the kiss wasn't bad was it?"

"What? Um no not at all"

"Ok then why is it like all of the sudden…….silence"

"I…I don't know, I just don't know what to say…..or do for that matter" there she finally said it, they kissed and she was confused

"Do you want this" he asked signalling between the two of them

"Yes, I wanna see what _this_ can be its just so weird"

"Really? Is it that weird for you? Because that's the weirdest thing for me, it doesn't feel weird"

"Exactly, so I feel awkward because it isn't awkward so then I don't know what to do because maybe it'll be too much and I feel awkward because I don't and I think I should…………god that makes no sense and I said to much awkward" summer signed

"I think it actually does make sense for me" Seth couldn't help but to laugh

"Ok so we are on the same page?" summer smiled

"I think"

"Good so, what we should do now it's just let things happen" summer half stated half asked

"Yeah, but we wouldn't want to rush things either"

"No, after all, even if it doesn't feel like that, we just met"

"Yeah, so we'll have to find a balance between restraining and pushing" Seth said and sat back

"Ok, and what exactly would that balance be" summer mirrored his actions

"Well we could like…………... I have no idea" he singed which caused summer to giggle

"Its not suppose to be that hard, I'm not even you're girlfriend yet and I'm already messing with your head" summer said and then realized she had implied girlfriend in her words, she just hopped he hadn't noticed.

"Yet?" he asked smirking, damn he noticed!

"What I mean was that……um see…" she tried to get something out

"Its okay" he put a hand on her tight

Summer looked down at his hand and then at his face and smiled at him

"We'll figure the balance step by step"

"Yeah, for now we should just watch a movie"

" I think that's a wonderful idea, I'll just turn the light on" she stood up and walked behind the couch, next to the door, where the switch was, she turned it off and made her way back to the couch, where Seth had just pressed "play" and the 20Th century fox intro was on.

She sat down close to him, as in really close and brought the popcorn bowl to her lap

"Is this okay with the balance?" she asked about being close to him with a smile on her face

"I think this is great with the balance" he said as his put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head in his chest, both became silent and just watched the movie, or at least looked at the screen because I am mostly sure their minds were somewhere else.

* * *

About half an hour into the movie summer started drawing lines with her fingers up and down Seth's chest, at first he pretended to ignore it, but as her fingers kept getting down and down each time until they reached his lower abs he couldn't pretend anymore.

He slowly moved his head to the side so he could see her face, she wasn't looking at the screen, she was looking at her hand while it travelled up and down his upper body.

She must have sensed his gaze thought, because a few seconds later she looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and then looked at her hand that had stopped near the edge of his t-shirt; he looked back at her and god! Was she beautiful, and he wondered how did he got so lucky out of the sudden? How was it possible for his life to change so much so soon?

Everything seemed better right now, he was so overwhelmed by everything and mostly nothing at the same time that he didn't even notice his face so close to hers until he felt her hot breath against his lips, who moved, was it he, or she, perhaps both, who knows all he could do was stare at her lips and slowly close the small gap between them.

_How lucky can one guy be;  
I kissed her and she kissed me_

And then he was relieved he had because it felt so damn good, her lips where so soft and lovely, and he was feeling so much right now but still he needed more, so the arm that had been previously around her shoulders slowly went around her waist and brought her closer to him.

She could feel him pulling her closer against him, and what started as a soft, careful kiss soon became confidence and needy, there wasn't rush though, just need for more, she could feel it as well as she realize her hand had gone under his shirt, feeling his abs, she was a little surprised I must say, it felt quite good….and hard, well tonight was just full of surprises! And it just kept getting better.

_Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head?_

He felt his body going forwards, stretching along the couch on top of Summer's, how did it happen? Still no idea, did he push her back? Well she didn't seem to mind, was she the one that pulled him down? He sure as hell wasn't complaining, his brain was barely functioning as he kept kissing her, his hands were at her waist, one under her shirt caressing as much skin as he could reach while hers rested at the back of his neck, occasionally guiding his slightly to the side for better access, in fact it stopped working altogether the moment he felt his t-shirt being slowly pulled over his body.

Was she taking his t-shirt off? Judging by the sight off his naked chest in front of her, she _had_ taken his t-shirt off, but that didn't matter as much as how good it felt to have his bare chest against her hands and how comfortable she was under him, but still the tiny little part of brain that still worked made her question if it was okay.

He began kissing her neck, god! If there was something still working on her brain it had surely stopped now, she knew herself and even though she hadn't much experience, or no experience at all for that matter, still she knew her neck was her hotspot, she knew that once having him shirtless and naked on top of her, kissing her neck like that!, there was no turning back, it was on and it was in motion, but right now she couldn't be more happy about that.

_The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back._

She hadn't even realize she was thinking until she hear moaning, the sound brought her back, but what really got her attention was that it wasn't his, he was currently kissing his way up her stomach as he slowly lifted her t-shirt kissing any new disposal of skin, she was moaning!

How turned on was she?!!!

He reached her breast, and she lifter her arms up so he could finish taking her t-shirt of, and just as he was about to she heard noises from the other side of the door, then she heard some keys fumbling and then someone cursing, apparently that someone dropped the keys, and that someone was Marissa.

_Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

Marissa!

"Shit" summer thought and apparently she said it too

"What" Seth Asked stopping what he was previously doing, she readjusted her t-shirt and put her arms down, didn't he hear the noise?

She heard the key being put inside the lock

"Shit shit shit" summer said and pushed Seth off her making him land on the floor jus before light came into the apartment from the hall, summer stood up and walked towards the door.

"Marissa? You home already?"

"Hey sum, yeah we cut the party early, you know its Monday tomorrow, actually today" she slurred, oh thank god she's drunk, summer thought

"What are you doing up this late?" she said and started walking towards the kitchen

"Uh this late, what time is it?" summer walked behind her looking for a clock

"Like 3 am or something" Marissa said as she got herself some water

"what!" indeed it was 3:30 am, what the….., they had reached her apartment like at 11 or something and started making out on her living room almost immediately, how long had they being doing that?

"Anyways I'm going to bed" Marissa broke Summer's thoughts

"Oh yeah, yeah, good night"

"Night" Marissa said walking out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom.

* * *

Summer walk back to the living room only to find Seth still on the floor shirtless

"I'm sorry about that" she apologized and sat at the couch, he stood up and sat next to her taking her hand in the process

"Nah don't worry it didn't hurt" he offered her a smile

"I just reacted, I wasn't expecting her early, well it's not really that early, have you any idea of what time is it?"

"Uh no not really"

"Its 3:30 am!"

"What! Really, I really didn't thought it was that late, how long did we….um"

"Make out? I don't know but It didn't feel like that much" summer said expecting him to say something else but he just stayed quiet, she turned to look at him after he didn't speak for a few seconds only to find him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" she said suppressing her own smile, but instead of answering he leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed him back and they leaned against the couch still sitting, they stayed kissing until air was needed, they broke apart but his face was still close to hers, his hands didn't move from her waist and she didn't mind having her hands on his face.

"Suddenly not so awkward" Seth said smiling

"Nah, we are way past that" summer replied also smiling

He leaned down and kissed her again before broking apart a few seconds later

"Oh I would love to keep doing this for the rest of the night, but its kind of late and I think I should go" he said slowly

"Yeah" she caressed his cheek "plus we both have to work early"

He gave her another kiss and mumbled his agreement against her lips; they kept going for a while until summer abruptly stood up

"Here put this on" she handed him his t-shirt "if we keep doing _that_ you're never gonna leave"

Seth smiled and put his t-shirt on while she turned off the TV and put the movie on its place, he stood up and walked towards the door with summer following closely behind, he reached the door and opened it, he stood outside her apartment with her in front of him leaning against the door frame.

"I guess dinner really turned out ok" Seth said with a smirk on his face which only caused summer to smile as wider.

He slowly reached for her waist and brought her closer to him, he kissed her lightly and whispered to her

"I'll call you tomorrow"

Summer nodded "you better" she smiled for what felt like the thousand time that night

Hi mirrored her actions and gave her a final kiss before letting go and start walking down the hall waving good bye at her, she waved back and stared at his back as he walked away, after he disappeared around the corner of the hall, she closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed and the by now so familiar smile on her lips and she thought, it had been a while since she had felt this happy, genuinely happy.

"You can stop smiling now"

Marissa's voice brought her back and she instantly shot her eyes opened only to find Marissa staring at her with her own smirk.

"How long……" summer started

"I just got here" Marissa finished

"Um….." again it was hard to speak

"I saw him since I first got in" Marissa said, the smile never leaving her face "you know I'm drunk not stupid"

Summer just stood there quietly and then broke into a smile

"Well, now you know so I don't have to tell you" and she walked past her and towards her bedroom, Marissa stood there for a few seconds later and then followed her

"Are you kidding me, I need details"

She heard summer laugh as she entered her bedroom

Summer walked out of the bathroom, dressed in PJS and got into bed

Marissa gave her a look and summer just smiled, lifted the covers and pattered the spot next to her on the bed.

* * *

_I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful._

Seth made it home that morning around 4:30 that morning, he figured he could go to bed for a couple of hours before getting up and ready for work, he went to bed only to find that even if he wasn't really tired or sleepy, he was resting like he hadn't in a while, there was nothing on his mind, there was no stress, no sadness, no disappointment or the well known feeling of absence that most times joined him on his sleep, that night his mind and body were connected and equally satisfied.

_My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful.  
She's telling me we'll be wed;  
She's picked out a king size bed.  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick;  
Tell me quick, oh ain't love a kick?  
Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_

Aint love a kick in the head-dean martin

* * *

**_Taran_…. So what's the final verdict?**


	16. workloads

**DISCLAIMER: do you really think I own anything? Didn't think so.**

**Im soo soo sorry for making you wait and to be honest it's not worth it; the chapter is pure crap and just to write something, the truth? As sad as its sounds I am completely lost as in what direction to take with the story so let's get this out and hope I can get some real inspiration soon.**

**aaa you need to know that ive never run a magazine so just pretend i know what im talking about and in thi fic dr. roberts and julie cooper are married,ok youre all set.**

Summer walked through the streets with a huge smile on her face, leaving trades of good mood behind her, as usual she went to starbucks first because nobody can start a morning without coffee, especially when it's this freaking cold, unless of course you don't like coffee but that's not the point.

With a coffee in hand and a smile on her face She made it to work just in time, she wasn't as early as usual but I guess that's to be expected when you go to bed in the wee hours of the morning, still in some weird way she wasn't that tired, she was happy she hadn't been thinking what would happen, she rather not overanalyze and enjoy, and so far it seemed to be working, she was in a good mood and that was always reflected on her work.

As she made it to the office, she bumped into Annie, who was just arriving as well.

"Hey summer"

"Annie hi, I was just hopping to see you, last week with all the change and taking Katie in consideration we managed to get out a lot of work" by this point they were walking through the building and up to the elevator.

"Yeah, you made a good choice, she's been really helpful and she learns fast"

"that's great, I already finished going through what you gave me on Saturday and I was thinking about the special issues we need to take care off, Christmas is just around the corner and then comes the new year and you know how it works, we need special editions and figure out who we want to start the year with" summer said between pauses she took to wave at someone or to grab some papers that were being handed to her.

"Also I've been thinking and you know how you wanted to meet with each collaborator and see who stays and who goes?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about as well; we need to figure it out soon"

"Yes, and we need to do this now, we can't afford to start next year in the same situation"

"exactly, but right now, we need originality, we need ideas and you know as well as I do that the more heads we have working the better opportunity we have to come up with something great" by now they had reached their floor and were standing just outside summers office.

Summer paused a minute and asked her receptionist Jane, if she had any messages, the 19 year old blond girl handed summer some papers and then Annie and summer proceeded to get into the office.

"Ok so what's you idea?" Annie took a seat at summer's desk while summer walked towards her desk and started going through papers here and there.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Seth's attention towards it, after a "come in" the door opened to reveal sandy standing there with a folder in his hand.

"hey dad" he answered and got back to the matter in hand, he had been absent for a few days now, between helping summer and thinking of her he hadn't been so productive lately and considering all he used to manage to do in a day, he was way behind.

Sandy stood there looking at his son work, he had lots of papers in his desk and it quite looked like a mess, he kept picking a paper and then tossing it away occasionally letting out a frustrated sign, he walked towards the desk and sat down.

"I swear I'm going crazy" Seth let out a final sigh and dropped everything; he leaned back in his chair and stared at his father.

"so I've seen" he said calmly trying to speak the less he could knowing well that if Seth felt any kind of pressure or judgement coming from his voice he wouldn't let it out to him.

"I just got so distracted this weekend that I forgot how much I had to do"

"Well, I know you don't wanna hear this but….." he never got to finish

"Dad please don't start, I am just a little….." he tried to come up with something sandy would believe hoping he could believe it as well.

"Seth, there's nothing wrong with having a life besides work"

"Yes but right now this is all I have" Seth finally said "and this is what I need to do"

"Why?" sandy simply asked, which caused him to gain a estrange look from Seth

"What do you mean why?"

"Why is it so important to go so fast? Have you even stopped a second to see all you've accomplished?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak but closed it again which made sandy keep going.

"I'm not saying it's wrong that you want to be successful, I get it and I think it's great you are so committed to your work, but I just don't want you to look back a regret all you missed because of this"

Seth remained quiet for a while before he finally let out a deep breath and spoke

"I know dad" he made a pause as if thinking before speaking again "I'm gonna talk to you but only if you promise you wont use my words against me"

"Ok" sandy simply answered

"Look I get it, and I know what you mean, before I did it because I had nothing else to

Do so I got really into my work and then it just kept getting bigger the more I worked the more work I had" Seth had to admit it felt quite good to get it out, he wouldn't admit it but he was getting sick of working so much and he missed not doing anything else.

but the past couple of years this had been his life and sometimes when you get used to something and it becomes routine, your body functions by itself and your mind its absent , whether because you don't know other way or because your making it go away.

"I know son, I've been there all I'm saying is that now we are here and there is summer, who may not be that important right now but she could be….. Right?"

Seth couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name

"Actually after last night she is officially important already and I think she's only going to gain more importance"

Seth finished shyly which only caused sandy to get even more exited

"Really?" Seth nodded trying to stop his smile but he couldn't

"What happened? I told your mother it was something!"

"Dad calm down, after we left the restaurant we went to her place and….." he made a small pause and it didn't take long for sandy to speak before he could resume his words

"I don't need details just tell me you were safe?"

"What?! No"

"Seth you got to be careful, not only because of the diseases, I'm not saying summer isn't healthy but you just met I don't really think either of you wants a baby"

"No! I mean we didn't have sex!...gees dad get your mind out of the gutter" Seth had a look of panic on his face and sandy couldn't tell if it was the mention of a baby or to be talking this with him.

"I'm sorry it's just that you're young and lonely and…."

"I am not lonely" Seth immediately answered

"ok ok you're not"

"Can we please stop talking about this, please?"

Sandy smiled and contemplated teasing him longer but due to the look of horror he had, he took mercy and stopped.

"Fine I won't bother you anymore, but seriously Seth think about it, you've got summer and you've got us, would it be such a horrible thing if you slowed down a bit the work load?"

Seth let out a frustrated sign and rested back against his chair once again, he seemed to ponder for a few seconds before answering

"No, I guess I wouldn't be that bad, to be honest this weekend was one of the best weekends I've had in a long while"

"Then why not make it more usual?"

"I just, you don't get it I cant just say I'm gonna stop working, I cant do that I am moving very fast and that's great, one day I wont have to work this much"

"son you said it your self the more you work the more work you have, you've already done more than enough, you managed to start working and gained experience and prestige even before you got out of school, you know how hard it is to get that? It's the hardest thing to do that's why you were able to start your own business right away"

"yes but I did all that because of you, and because I worked this hard to keep up, if it wasn't for your experience and your name that its already known, not to mention your friends and the money you invested with me I wouldn't have any of what I have"

"exactly, look all you've done and it hasn't even been a year since you got out of school, I get it, one can get lonely specially in this city, I know and I also know how distracted one can get by work if that's what you want but things are different, I'm here to help you with it, and you're helping me by letting me help you, you really think that after years of being stressed by work I really wanna sit around and do nothing? Plus you also have Ryan and your mother and there's summer now, Seth if we moved here was because of you, we wanted to spend time with you"

"I know dad"

Silence settled in and sandy stood up and walked towards the door, but before he could reach it he turned around and said

"the reason I loved my job and the reason why I wanna keep working……. it was never money, and It was never ambition for success, I wont say I didn't enjoy those, but what really made me love it was………that after a long stressed day at work I could always go home to my family, and all those things I saw during the day, all those problems I had to deal with, problems that weren't mine but knowing they existed and happened to people made it felt as bad or even worse, all those persons that were never with their families I got to meet………" he paused for a second

"all that made it a thousand times better to go home than when I was on vacation, or gone for any other reason, because it made me appreciate everything, details that sometimes get overlooked because you see them everyday………………….that's why I loved it and even if there were sometimes that I forgot what was all about and started working more and more, it only took for me to think, really think and realize that you weren't going to be a kid forever and there was going to be a time when you wouldn't need me anymore, or to think that your mom and I wouldn't be young forever and I was loosing so much time working, and for nothing………………..you know money was never an issue, your mother had plenty, and I regret those few months I was absent because my ego told me I had to be the one with the money, but then I realized that there's much more to a person that economical success, money goes just as soon as it comes, or even sooner, and life its short, way too short if you ask me, and yours its getting wasted by being looked here more than you need to be"

Seth just looked at him astonished and said nothing

"You are young and successful already, enjoy it! If you don't then what's the point?, live your life now, enjoy the people around you because they aren't going to stay there forever, leave the heavy load of work for when you're older like me, when you have nothing else to do, then work all you want"

Sandy finished and stood there silently for a second, Seth still showed no reaction, sandy opened the door and was about to walk out

"Dad!" Seth called causing sandy to turn around to face him

"Thanks" he let out an appreciating smile which was mirrored by sandy before he walked away.

After he left Seth just sat down staring at the closed door

What the hell was he doing with his life?

He didn't want this, he had never been one with ambitions, at least not when it came to money, he remember he used to think when he was younger and living in the city for a few months that he never wanted to become like the people he saw everyday, bodies walking numb the path their feet knew so well already, the same familiar path of everyday, no one would look at you, or even look around they were all into their own world, the lived inside themselves, if you can call that living, most people just existed and then died.

He didn't want that, he always thought that as long as he had money for primordial necessities, that was enough, the rest was just to enjoy, but its was true what his dad had said, sometimes you just get lost and its hard to come back when you lost focus on what's important to you, and if you have no one around you to open your eyes to what really matters, you could easily spend a life time just going by.

He shook his head and grabbed the phone; he refused to be like that, if there is something in life worst than unreciprocated love, and that's saying too much, it would be to become what you hate.

* * *

Summer paused all she was doing and watched Annie's response, she seemed to ponder for a few seconds before speaking

"Ok but what if it doesn't really work, I mean I'm not trying to underestimate their ability but they have only worked either under my supervision or joshes"

"exactly so we haven't really given them a shot, lets give them their shot and either way between you joshy and me, and now with Katie in the team we can work on our own issue, and in the end we take what's best of all and we'll make it, think about it, we have time, I know we cant count on that but Christmas its two and a half months away and last week was really productive"

"Well yeah, I thinks it could work but are you really sure you want to take that risk right now? I mean you're the boss but that's just my opinion"

"Yes but your opinion matter as much as mine, I got this idea yesterday in the afternoon while I cheeked the material you gave me, there was really good things and well unless you take the risk you never know right?"

"Well yeah, plus if it doesn't work you have me, josh and Katie on your back" Annie said thinking about it

"Exactly, I'm just trying to be fair, they deserve an opportunity"

"Ok well are we gonna tell them right now or you need more time to decide"

"I'll like to give it more thought and run it by josh as well, so right now lets take care of any missing thing from last week, I'm sure we still got work behind us , so today we'll just get everything out, and start separating sections, labelling archives in the system and that, after lunch we'll meet in my office you, josh, Katie and me and talk about this with time and considering any single possible outcome"

"Ok I like that idea, that works great actually because on Saturday I told people they would have the afternoon off today since they worked so hard last week"

"Ok that's great so that way we can discuss it privately and calmly" Annie stood up and walked towards the door

"People should be here any minute now, I'll go check who's here and all that jazz but what do you want us to do now?, is Katie gonna take my office I go back to the calls or what?"

Summer seemed to think for a moment

"mm let me see, for now you and Katie are going to have to share your office, its big enough for two to work good, I'll go right now to buy some furniture and I also need some office material so we can put together an office for Katie, we got room we just need to do it, I'll take josh with me so you are on charge, tell everyone to wrap up final details and work with Katie with the labelling and archives in the system"

"Ok, have fun" Annie said as she walked out of Summer's office

* * *

"What about this one?" summer asked josh referring to a desk

"Oh yeah that one it's great" summer knew from experience that when it came to furniture and painting all decoration that needed to be done, josh was the one to take along and since Katie was becoming part of the personal she needed her own office to work in.

"You think?"

"Sure, it's big enough for someone to work and not so big to have trouble because of it, and the colour works just great"

Summer was convinced by his answer and turn to the sales guy that was following them

"We'll take it" she handed him her credit card and he walked away

"Ok so; we just have to wait for him to come back with the papers and they should send it to the office right away, what do you say we go get lunch"

"sounds perfect" just then the guy came back with summers credit card and some papers to sign, just turned to summer and told her "you sign that and I'll go call Annie to let her know they will send the furniture" and he walked away with his phone, summer nodded and took care of the matter in hand.

After everything was done and moving they went to find some place to eat

"What are you in the mood for?" summer asked as they exited the store.

"I… I don't know, all I've been eating lately its healthy food, I'm kind of craving something different, I haven't eat hamburgers in a while"

There was silence for a few seconds and summer thought

"Double cheese hamburger with chilli fries and a chocolate milkshake?" she asked with a big smile.

"Read my mind"

* * *

"Hey man" Seth heard Ryan's voice in the other end

"Ryan my man, where are you?"

"Right know about to head out for lunch, why?"

"Just wondering if you need any companionship"

"I thought you didn't do lunch because you rather use the time to work?"

"Well I need to talk to you"

"I could use the company"

"Great, meet you at our place I'll pick up something to eat on my way"

Seth went through some final papers before collecting everything and shoving it on his suitcase, then he walked outside his office and into his dad's, he knocked on the door and walked in.

"Dad I'm heading out, I'm gonna have lunch with Ryan and then work at home, oh and I'm filling a request, we're getting a receptionist"

Before sandy could reply he was already gone, so he just smiled and went back to work.

"Ok so he said he'll call you just wait" josh said between bites of his burger

"I know, I just needed to tell someone about it"

"But you've told Marissa and Annie haven't you?"

"Well I kind of had to tell Marissa since she walked on us, and she must have told annie I mean I was gonna tell them anyway I guess"

"Don't sound so eager" josh commented on her lack of enthusiasm

"It's just, don't get me wrong I love the girls and they are my best friends, but sometimes its hard to talk to them without them giving me a hard time and sometimes its quite annoying, you on the other hand just listen"

"yeah well you cant blame the ladies I'm just too perfect" josh said mockingly, summer smiled despite herself, there was a reason why she loved josh so much, he was just to perfect to be true sometimes.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going, we have a meeting to attend" she said and stood, john paid the bill and soon followed her.

* * *

Summer and josh walked through an empty building seen as how everyone had had a free afternoon, they heard voices from inside summers office and figured Marissa Annie and Katie were there, who she wasn't expecting to find there was her father when she approached the waiting area

"Summer, finally you made it, I've been waiting for a while" Dr. Roberts stood up from his place on the couch and walked towards summer.

Josh said hi to Neil and walked into the office

"Dad hey, sorry I just wasn't expecting you" summer said as she hugged him back.

"Oh well I decided to surprise you, I guess it worked huh" he said as he noticed her confused face

"I just thought it would be a good surprise"

"Oh no it is, but you should have told me so we could plan something up"

"Ah don't worry honey we'll have plenty of time to do something I'm staying for at least a week or two depends on how it works"

"Wait I thought you and Julie were going out on a trip or something"

"Ah we are in a trip, we decided on instead of going to Paris to come and visit our kids, it's been a while and someone told me you were taking a lot of work so I thought I'll come and help"

"Ah that Marissa and her big mouth, I'm doing just fine"

"Either way we wanted to see you girls" summer suddenly remember the other part of the "we"

"by the way where's Julie?"

"Oh she's inside with the girls"

"And you're out here because?" summer said

"I didn't wanted to hear about boys and that girly stuff" summer smirked at her father

"Well we have a meeting to get done so let's go inside" she walked towards her office with her dad following closely behind.

* * *

Seth grabbed his phone and dialled summer's cell phone, Ryan had left back to work and he had already taken care of arranging some meetings for the new assistance so he was free and he had said he'll call so he that's what he was doing.

After three rings and slightly out of breath summer picked up her self phone, she sounded like she had been laughing and that made Seth smile, she has such a beautiful laugh…

"Hello?"

"Summer hi, its Seth" her voice brought him back from his thoughts

"oh hi, I was wondering when you would call" summer smiled and walked away from the group who was making a lot of noise, after the so call meeting, Marissa summer and their parents had gone back to the girls apartment and were catching up.

"Yeah,…well I didn't wanted to interrupt your work that's why I didn't call earlier, I know mornings are usually more hectic" Seth smiled at her words

"ah yeah sometimes, but today it wasn't that much, I'm actually at home, we took the afternoon off since last week was very hard" summer got into her room and closed the door, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Well that's good, I took the afternoon off as well, so maybe we could do something?"

"ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Well since last night we established we like each other, I would like to take out in a date if you want?" Seth asked still kind of nervous

"Really, well that depends on where you are planning to take me?" summer laid back in her bead smiling

"mmm I was thinking dinner and a movie but that's just too cliché"

"A little"

"So I say we just take a walk around central park and see what happens"

"You're lucky we already made out or that would be the worst date ever" summer replied smiling

"Hey, I like to be spontaneous, I promise you you'll have a fun" Seth replied with a smile on his own, glad she couldn't see it.

"Ok I'll trust you"

"Awesome!" Seth replied with fake enthusiasm "what time you want me to go to hour house?"

"Ah well I'm not doing anything right now"

"Great then I'm on my way, see you in a few"

"Ok bye" and she hung up.

* * *

Summer walked out of her room and into the living room where the rest of her family was.

"Hey sweetie, we where just thinking off going out and grab something to eat?" Julie half asked summer as she saw her.

"That sounds great you guys, but I cant, I kind of have something to do"

"Can't you do it some other time?" Marissa asked her

"no, not really" summer replied trying to tell her with her eyes what it was about

"Why, is it something really important?" Neil spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

"Oh, she has a date" realization hit Marissa

"Really!, I didn't know you were seeing someone" Julie said in a insinuating way making summer to blush, she so new, damn Marissa.

"We sort of just started seeing each other; it's actually our first date"

"well that's great honey, you are free to go on your date, Julie and I should rest anyway its been a long ride, we'll do something tomorrow"

"I still think you should stay with us and not in a hotel" summer answered as her father approached her to say good bye

"Nonsense, we are going to be just fine" Julie replied

"Now we'll see you tomorrow, have fun at your date honey" they all said good bye and Julie and Neil left, summer turned to Marissa.

"Ok what else did you tell them?" summer asked with her arms crossed.

"Umm I….. Well see…..they called and….." just then there was a knock on the door

Summer sighed "we are having this conversation later" and she proceed to open the door….

**So this pretty much sucks I know, no wait it completely sucks, but I couldn't do any better, sorry, still tell me how much it sucked and since I am blank please if you have any ideas about the date or the story In general be so kind to share them with me!!!**


	17. the enjoyable silence

**DISCLAIMER: yeah still not mine.**

**So I think I've had inspiration for this, I really enjoyed writing it and even thought I barely read it (so pardon the mistakes) because I wanted to post it as soon as possible, I really liked it, lets hope you too.

* * *

**

Summer opened the door to revel a smirking Seth, god he looked so cute when he showed his dimples.

"Good afternoon gorgeous" he said and leaned in to kiss her

Summer kissed him back for a brief moment before pulling back and moving so he could come in.

Marissa and Seth stood there awkwardly in silence until summer noticed.

"Oh right I guess I haven't really introduced you to each other"

"Marissa this is Seth, Seth, my best friend Marissa"

"Nice to meet you again Marissa" Seth smiled at her showing her his dimples

"Nice to meet you too" Marissa replied with a smile on her own

"ok well I guess we should get going, let me grab my purse" summer said before disappearing into her bedroom, right after she left seth turned to marissa and asked her a few questions, he just thought some ideas from someone who knew summer would work, and who better to ask than her best friend.

Marissa told him some tips before excusing herself to her own bedroom.

Seth stood there looking around waiting for summer, he spotted some pictures around the living room, they were almost all about summer and Marissa with what he assumed were friends and family, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, in every single picture he could see her in a different way, in some she was so cute, in others her personality made the image be the least important feature in the frame, and some others stole his hearth with that smile.

"Lets go" summers voice brought him back from his thoughts, he looked beside him where she stood and flashed her with a smile.

"What are you smiling about" she said know smiling on her own

Seth just shook his head and grabbed her hand guiding her towards the door "maybe one day I'll tell you"

* * *

"Oh I'm telling you there's nothing better than chrismukkahin New York" Seth told her as they walked hand in hand through the central park great lawn, surrounded by giant Christmas decoration.

"What?" summer asked confused at the sound of chrismukkah

"Oh right, see well in my family we don't just celebrate chrismukkah, we celebrate something much more powerful" they kept walking towards the metropolitan museum of art.

"chrismukkah?"

"Exactly"

"And what exactly does chrismukkah means?" summer asked as she looked around the ancient playground, kids bouncing and laughing, there was nothing more beautiful than children laugh.

"Well see, my mom its catholic and my dad a Jew so instead of celebrating Christmas and Hanukkah, I decided to create chrismukkah and be happy with Moses and Jesus at the same time"

Summer just stared at him for a few seconds, which made him feel nervous and stupid, but then she broke into a smile and his face softened.

"Only you could come up with that" she returned her sight to the kids that were almost out of sight.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he replied

"Well good for you" she said in a sarcastic manner than earned her a glare from Seth.

They kept walking quietly after that, summer had just discovered that bantering with him was quite enjoyable and really really hot.

"You're crazy you know that" summer said after a few seconds of silence

"Aren't we all summer, aren't we all" he said in a fake wise voice as they reached their destination.

Summer rolled her eyes and got into the museum, yeah it was definitely hot to banter with him.

* * *

When they came out of the museum it was a little later, the sun was about to set in what Seth thought would be like half an hour.

"You know I've always wanted to come here since we moved, but Marissa isn't such an art fan, and I never got the time"

"Really" Seth asked faking surprise "well I guess it's a good thing I brought you here"

"Yes it was" summer smiled "so what now Mr. Spontaneity" Seth pretended to think for a second

"What do you say now we walked towards the 18-acre Lake and watch the sunset; it's not that far from here"

"That sounds great"

"But first let's make a run for some coffee, there's this coffee shop ahead and I really like their coffee"

"Ok" summer said quietly and got into her mind, it was too much of a coincidence, how did he know exactly where to take her and what to tell her, she was getting suspicious.

They arrived at the coffee shop and Seth told summer to wait for him outside while he got the coffee, he didn't even ask her what she wanted, so when he came back with a mochachino for her that did it for her.

"Ok first I thought it was a coincidence, but then it was too much, the art museum, the lake, the coffee?"

"Um, well you seem like someone who enjoys art, and I haven't met a person that doesn't enjoy the sunset, and…….." he was the yeah right look summer was giving him so he gave up "ok fine, I may have talked to Marissa while you got your purse"

"I knew it!!"

"Yeah yeah now that we've established my lack of imagination and spontaneity lets hurry so we can make to the lake in time for the sunset" he said as he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the lake.

"Well that's not true, It was very imaginative to ask Marissa and very spontaneous because you hadn't thought of it, it came in the moment" summer smirked.

"Yeah, well then I guess I'm not a total lost cause" he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I think there's still a chance for you"

"Awesome" Seth returned with fake sarcasm as she smacked him across the chest

"ow woman, behave"

"You behave"

"ok ok, lets stop and watch the sunset like civilized people" he said as they arrived at the 18-acre lake.

"Are you calling me none civilized?" summer asked positioned her self in front of the rail, leaning on it with her back to the lake.

Seth stood in front of her with his arms at her sides griping the rail.

"no of course no" he said and leaned in to kiss her, she kissed him back lightly at a slow rate until the kissing became just a little deeper, they stood like that for a while, until it began to heat even more, summer pulled away when her lungs where screaming for air, and rested her forehead against his.

"I thought we were going to watch the sunset" she said a little out of breath.

"I thought so too, but turns out you can't resist me" he said in fake arrogance barely catching his breath before speaking, he expected a smack or even a glare but nothing came.

Summer just smiled and took away her forehead, turning in his arms to stare at the sky, then she quietly said

"Not now Cohen, not now" he was going to say something but decided against it, he understood what she meant, he had learned today that verbal foreplay was as hot if not hotter than physical foreplay, but he also knew that as much as they both enjoyed it, because it was clear she liked it too, sometimes it was better to be silent than to speak, which was weird, he had never enjoyed silence so much than he had with her in the past few days.

Now he understood what so many philosophers got inspired out of silence, you can look up silence quotes and lots of thoughts are going to be found, he never really quite got it until now, and he remember a part of a quote, from Rachel Naomi Remen , if his memory didn't let him down it said something like this

"….A loving silence often has far more power to heal and to connect than the most well-intentioned words"

Oh how much sense made to him to dose words right now, he had heard them before, but it had meant nothing more than a thought, now, it gave an answer to his questions and sense to his questioning, it gave voice to his feelings and form to his thoughts, it made him understand better the situation and to feel that he was ready for whatever life was giving him, he was ready to be with someone, he was ready to be with her.

Seth was brought back to reality by summers shivering body, his instant reaction was to open his coat and puller her in, while rubbing his arms along her sides and pulling her closer to his body, who knows why, this woman gave him protection complex, he felt the need to protect her, not because she wasn't able to do it herself, but because it made him happy, he felt the need to hold her if she was cold, he could freeze to death, but she wouldn't and that made him happy, he wanted her to need him and he wanted to love her as much as he could until it hurt.

He realized it sounded quite sick and very intense for so little time, but it didn't matter, he had been waiting so long to give, and at the same time he had restrained himself from giving, not anymore, he would not make that mistake with summer, he was ready to give it all, he just hope she was ready to receive it.

**

* * *

There you go, I really liked this chapter, I hope you did too and I would love for you to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
